


Our House

by konfuse



Series: Our House - A FRobin AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: A modern AU  about the Strawhat all living together in a house. The focus is on Franky and Robin and them coming together.I added a prologue. And I'm going to change a few small things to make the fic rounder.Every Chapter is inspired by one of the prompts of Frobin Fortnight 2017 and kind of a 'Slice of Life' turned into a mild 'Agent/Spionage Thriller'. This work includes writing and drawings.  (I hope I'll be able to write a better summary later on)





	1. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some calm years Robin is summoned to the government for a little talk.

Robin stood in front of the giant complex. The symbol of the cross with the five circles hanging on the front as a flag.  
And as much as she hated the idea of working for their corrupted government she hated the idea of working for the person she was about to meet even more but something in his voice had made her act anyway. Spandam had been clear that it was for her best interest to pay a visit and to listen to his offer.  
He is a dangerous person and she knew better than to ignore him.

Robin walked up to the front desk, hyper aware of all the agents and and officials around her, feeling their eyes on her, hearing the whispers.

The young woman at the desk immediately phoned the hated person and then made her colleague bring Robin to the office. Instead of being called in she had to wait in front of it. A good hour. It was a psychological tactic.  
It would not work though. The only thing Robin needed was her mind to not get bored. There was enough to think about to occupy her mind. 

Finally Robin was called in. Inside Spandam waited. Immediately she felt the need to slap him across his smiling face but she knew better than to act on impulse. Also she wondered if he would feel it at all, thanks to his weird mask or if it would hurt even more. 

"Nico Robin, nice to see you again. I hope you didn‘t wait too long?"  
"It was fine,“ she couldn't bring herself to exchange niceties.  
"I’m glad you decided to follow my invitation. You haven’t been easy to find."  
"Please cut that out. What do you want?" it was not like Robin had no patience but Spandam grinded on her nerves and she did not want to stay in his presence for too long. The usual hitting around the bush annoyed her. He glared at her, making it obvious that the antipathy was on both sides.  
"You had declined every offer to work for us again and for some reason you have some friends within the higher ranks that protect you." The man with the mask waited for a few seconds.  
The woman did not react to that sideswipe. She never asked for that protection after all. 

"But now I have an offer that you can’t decline and you’ll work for us for free."  
Again she did not answer, only watching him with her most neutral expression which made him even more angry.  
"I heard you have finally found a place to stay and something like friends. Well, it would be a misfortune if you all lose your home and charges would be prosecuted against them. As much as I know all of them have a colourful past."  
Robins stomach churned. The young people with whom she lived with whom she started to build something like friendship. They had nothing to do with her but they were now in danger. Her face was still calm, though.  
"Tell me more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the last chapter but figured that I need to rework some parts of the fanfiction to make it rounder.  
> I also figured that the beginning is rather confusing about what this fanfiction ultimately is about so I added a little prolog.


	2. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts innocent enough

The next time Robin heard about it was while she was getting her mail from the the box.

Nami, the nice girl from the other side of the floor talked to Usopp the art-student from second floor about it. The house was sold to some private person instead of the government. That alone was good news but everything else was uncertain that moment.

She had walked up to the two young friends and asked if they had heard anything else but they denied.

It wasn’t until two weeks later they all received an official letter with further information.

The new owner wouldn’t charge more rent or ask the residents to move. There would be some renovations though, carried out by a new janitor. He would introduce himself in another two weeks.

Robin laid down the letter on her desk. The whole situation still seemed inconvenient. On one side the old house did need the renovations but on the other side would renovation mean a heighten in value whereby a higher rent would be justified later on. Robin was not sure how some the kids living in this house earned their money but the low rent was one of the reasons they were all able to live here. But at least they would have another good year or two. The kids would be able to finish education by then, find a new place and, and that was the most important part, until then the house wouldn’t be owned by the government.

She still was no friend of their latest politics. But her sacrifice had been worth something after all. Now she had to wait for them to call upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01.11. 2017: Changed a little bit of wording  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/ee22219f39fec3061654bef7aadeb872/tumblr_othincHbNb1qgsl8mo1_500.jpg


	3. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Robins first meeting.

Robin meeting the new resident slash janitor wasn’t at the official meeting. She had been out of town for a few days, meeting with one of her clients instead. People she does not like. But it had been necessary, they paid her good money and she got her hands on some new documents she couldn’t wait to translate.

Nevertheless daily chores were still piling up and after some days of rarely leaving her flat there was a need for food and in combination to that, clean clothes. She couldn’t continue borrowing food from her neighbour, even though that was no problem at all. Nami herself often enough borrowed her food from Sanji, who worked as a chef. The whole house was full of nice and helpful people. This was one of the reasons Robin did not want this house to fall in the wrong hands.  

So, her going in the cellar where the washing machine was located and her meeting the janitor there was a pure coincidence and a surprise. It did not help that she had been in deep thought, not expecting someone down there this late in the evening. It is said that people form their first impression of other people within the first one-tenth of a second. She herself never trusted people who said they trust their first impression. Judging someone correctly took time. She knew that from experience. 

Her first impression was that of a giant dark person, crouching in the corner where the dryer is located, grunting I and cursing. and that surprised her and made her jump, even gasping slightly. That was until her mind told her that trolls aren’t a thing and if they were they probably wouldn’t wear Hawaiian-Shirts or have blue hair. Okay, maybe they would. Still, they weren’t a real thing.

The person turned at the noise she made and he did seem to be at least as startled, not expecting anyone either.

 

It took the man only a few seconds before he scrambled up and cleaned his hands on a dirty rag and stretched his hand towards her.

So the second impression was that of a tall (taller than her), excited man who tried to clean his dirty hands on a dirty rag. But at least he tried.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Fram Cutty. Please call me Franky.”

Robin did take his hand for a handshake. Strong, large, callused hands that fitted his large frame. He also had a star-shaped tattoo on each forearm. Surprisingly enough the shake was strong but still careful. She often had her fingers crushed by men who wanted to show dominance or just didn’t care.

“Robin Nico. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Cutty.”

“Franky, please.”

After that they stayed silent and Robin used that pause for her third impression, not even hiding her eyes traveling along the tall figure.

To say his style was unique was an understatement. He didn’t wore shoes or trouser, only speedos which was weird since the pool in the backyard hasn’t been filled with water for two years now. Also it was still early in the year and rather cold outside. Now she also discovered that he did not wore anything under his really colourful Hawaiian-shirt. Thanks to that she could see his rather impressive abs. Another questionable style choice was the thick chain around his neck. But his most surprising feature was his nose. It was made out of metal and did not even look like a normal one. It was fascinating and she let her eyes linger just a tad longer, traveling further to his pompadour of light blue hair and sunglasses resting on top of his head.

In the end she focused on his eyes. Deep in his skull lying eyes that gave him an almost angry facial expression. But as said before that was only the first impression and on further inspection she actually saw a warm, questioning look and also a little smile on his lips. With that she nodded to him and moved towards the washing machine to finally do what she wanted to do in the first place.

After she started the the program she turned to go up again but was stopped by a question.

“Which program?”

“Ah. Normal, Eco.”

“That is one hour, 40 Minutes… when your laundry is done the dryer will be working again.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m looking forward to see more of you Miss Nico.”

That comment made her crack a smile, remembering that she already had seen quite a lot of him, before she answered.

“Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for every mistake. If you find any, please feel free to tell me. I don't have a beta, so if anyone would like to volunteer? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: 08.11.2017 I try to clean it up a bit. Make things more clear. Added that Trolls would probably wear Hawaii-shirts and have blue hair.


	4. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Engineer & Historian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to know each other a little bit better

It was inconvenient that her furnace had broken down, within a last uproar of winter, right before spring would finally lay claim on the lands again. It was convenient that their new janitor was just a few steps away so it was no problem to tell him that. It was also convenient that she could sleep at Nami's place. It was easier to remember to have breakfasts when Name dragged her down to have it together at Sanjis flat.

It was inconvenient that she still had to go into her cold flat to work, but it was too much trouble to move her books and computer across.

It was convenient that Franky had a fan-heater she could use in her study.

It was also convenient that she was present when he worked in her flat. It would have felt weird to let the stranger stay alone in it, even though she did not see him at all, being basically locked away in her office while Franky could roam the other rooms as he liked.

After a couple of hours translating she felt like it was time for a break and moved to the kitchen, feeling the cold creeping into her bones, where she found Franky sitting, cursing and mumbling to himself about ancient technology. Exactly the same way as when she had left him four hours ago.

That made her smile but also furrow her brows and she cleared her throat to not startle him.

He reacted with a quick glance over his shoulder and a “Good morning, Robin.”

“It’s midday, Franky. Aren’t you cold?”

“Huh? No. Thanks.”

She threw him a confused smile that he couldn’t see because he was too focused on whatever he was working on. While she prepared the coffee machine she wondered if it wouldn’t be good for both of them to take a break. It couldn’t be healthy to sit in the cold, unmoving with only speedos and a thin shirt.

“Can you do me a favor? I would like some company for my break. Would you join me in my study?”

She waited a few seconds to see if her words had reached him. He finally stood up and turned around to look at her with tired eyes, his pompadour drooping down a bit.

She smiled up at him in a way she hoped was encouraging: “Do you want some coffee too? A hot tea? Hot chocolate?”

“I think a tea would be a good idea. Can I help you with something?”

“There are sandwiches in the fridge. Take them and go into the office. I’ll follow soon.”

Following her orders he took the plate but then halted for a moment.

“Is it okay if I take a bottle of cola?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Super!”

Again she smiled at him rather confused.

“Do you still want your tea?”

“Yes, please!” And with a smile he left the kitchen.

A little bit later they sat together in the study, she on her desk, he in the armchair she used while reading. Between bites her guest was looking around with interest.

“So what is your job, Robin?”

“I’m an archeologist and historian”

Franky looked around himself once more.

“I don’t think you’ll find many bones here”

She slightly chuckled at his joke before carefully putting her cup back on its saucer.

“Actually, you would be surprised where one might find bones. Does not everyone has a skeleton in their closet?”

He looked at her, mouth slightly agape, most certainly trying to figure out what exactly she meant with that. She decided to not show him the skull she kept in her closet for reference and chuckled at his expression, which made him change it into a frown. She them cleared her throat:

”Pardon me. Anyway, lately I don’t have many chances to search for bones myself. I’m translating ancient texts for private investors or the government. This way they are able to find old city's, treasures, technology and probably bones.”

His reaction surprised her because rarely was her job description met with such enthusiasm.

“That is so cool! You’re like all those super smart and cool people in the movies! Like Indiana Jones! I bet you could kick his ass! Oh or… the mummy? Have you seen that movie? Did you ever meet some evil spirit? Or how about Lara Croft? She is pretty badass! If you ever go on treasure hunting, can I come?”

She started to laugh. Instead of a grown up man, one of those boys who loved their unrealistic movies and games was sitting in front of her. Actually Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had reacted quite similar after a while. It was nice to see that he wasn’t angry at her for laughing at him. Instead the looked a little bit proud. After she calmed herself she was kind of sorry for going to destroy his illusions.

“I’m sorry but my job is now much more boring to an outsider. But it can still be quite fascinating too. For example I did find an ancient dick joke once.”

“You did not!”

“Oh yes I did,” with that she stood up and reached for a folder that was neatly tucked away between other folders, with no indication about what might be inside. She pulled out a copy of an old document and gave it to Franky. He inspected it and looked at it confused.

“What language is that?”

“It’s porneglyph.”

“Wait, isn’t it forbidden to speak that language?”

“Yes it is. It is forbidden to read, speak or write it but you’re forgetting that I’m working for the government and I have a permit.”

“Oh wow!” He looked up at her with big eyes, unfit for  a man his age, really adorable. “You’re even cooler than all those fictional characters! Okay, where is the dick joke?”

“It’s right here,” she stood beside him and pointed to a part that did not look much different than the rest for an untrained eye. “It’s a letter about some business and trading but then it becomes more personal. The writer refers to an anecdote from a former letter. It basically says that he hopes their sex-partner got more than the receiver of the letter had to offer.”

“Wait… you mean the writer is making fun of the size of the addressee's penis?”

“Pretty much, yes. But the really funny thing is that the writer used a different symbol for offer. It can be understood as penis as well as goods so people who haven’t read the former letter would not get suspicious. But if you look closely at the pictogram…”

The man beside her chuckled: “It does look like a penis…”

Robin chuckled along: ”Yes…”

She then put the copy back to where it belonged and sat down at her desk again.

Franky continued to look around seeing a few old artifacts and some old maps. But most of all, books. Rows and rows of books.

“Anyway, have you always been a janitor, Franky?”

“Oh, no! Not at all. I used to be an engineer. But the job was really exhausting. Lots of money but no free time and I was never able to really build my inventions. They took the blueprints and sold them. It was an unsuper time. Then I neared the 30 and decided that enough is enough. I quit and started to renovate houses.”

With wide eyes Robin looked at the man before her. That was quite the break he did in the middle of his career and life. But what did he say…

“That is impressive. But you just started to renovate old houses?”

“Eh, yes. After I bought them. I used to buy them, renovate them, sell them to the residents and move on. It’s fun.”

Robin was at a loss for words and just continued to stare at him. That explained quite a lot. For example why he just did the things he did without asking for permission.

“Well, this talk had been fun. Thanks for the food and the drinks. I’ll continue to repair your furnace now… I’ll exchange it later this year anyway but well… it’s cold now… so I’ll have to repair it. See ya.”

And with that he left, almost fled, while she just stared, still dumbfounded about the fact that he wasn’t just the janitor but seemingly the owner of the house. Another thing that confused her was that she had been very open right now, an unusual habit. She decided to be more careful next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure if anyone likes this but I like it enough to post it. I'm writing for myself 99% of the time anyway XD; Everyone who stumbles over this: please check out the amazing frobinfortnight works over at tumblr. You can find everything collected on www.frobinfandays.tumblr.com
> 
> PS. is the joke even funny? I'm... I'm not sure.
> 
> Edit: 17th August 17  
> I changed Frankys age, when he decided to stop working as an engineer from 34 to late 20th.  
> Otherwise later chapter as well as the timing make no sense


	5. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people living together in a large house or community is an adventure itself.

There was an unofficial rule in the house that Sanji’s flat was always open if someone needed a place to hang around and no one would have to leave hungry (except Luffy, one of Usopps flatmates, who was always hungry even right after he ate). Most of the time one or all of the other residents would join because Sanji always made too much food and they themselves were completely out of food (everyone from time to time but most of the time Luffy and Usopp). It hasn’t taken Franky long to join in on their daily rituals and to appear when it was time for either breakfast or dinner.

The big table in the kitchen was also used for smaller gatherings and could be seen as some kind of meeting point. It helped that the flat was in the first floor so everyone had to pass it eventually.

Robin enjoyed to meet the younger residents there, most of the time to help them learn. Even if it wasn’t about history. She just loved it when people learned. And she loved to help.

Like this late morning, she was helping Chopper, the youngest in the house, to learn all the bones in the human body. A fun task.

“Thanks a lot Robin! But now I have to go. The lecture is starting soon. Thanks again!” with that the boy stood up and hugged the older woman. He then hurried out shouting “Zoro! We need to go!”. A smile was plastered on her face. She still remembered her first meeting with the boy. That was two years ago and now he was preparing to enroll in college earlier, already joining lectures in a special program.

“No need to shout! I can find the way alone!”

“No you can’t! You’ll get lost and we’ll be worried sick for days until you find your way eventually or we’ll find you.”

A grumpy man with green hair, Sanji’s flatmate, shuffled through the kitchen, looking rather tired.

“Good morning, Zoro.”

The only answer Robin got was a grunt. She was still smiling though. Even the grumpiness was nice. This whole house and it’s residents made her happy.

“Hey, a super good morning! Sanji said something about a broken cupboard?” And there was the newest one.

“Ah, yes,” Zoro scratched his head. “But I didn’t listen to what the idiot said so have fun figuring it out. I have to bring Chopper to his school.”

“Hey! That’s not true!”

And with that they left.

“All right…”, Franky looked around to find the broken cabinet, while Robin watched him, still smiling and enjoying her coffee.

“I think I found it,” he was standing right in front of a cabinet without door. The door wasn’t just off but torn out of it, so two huge holes were in the cabinets wall.

“How?!” he looked at Robin, gesturing vaguely. She just shrugged and continued to smile and watch.

“Where are the boards?” he looks around to see them standing at the side. Broken no… cut in half. “What?! What did they do?”

Robin couldn’t help herself and started to snicker to which he turned around and looked at the her. Still a smile on her lips she returned the look: “I’m not sure you have to repair that. They destroyed it and they should pay for it, or not?”

After some looking forth and back between the cupboard and Robin he finally shrugged:”It’s no problem… I could rebuild the kitchen completely though… but I will ask Sanji first…”

“Do you allow me a question?”

“Sure, go ahead,” he started to tinker with the doors.

“Why do you want to renovate such an old house? It’s a lot of work, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is. But it’s fun. And this house because it reminds me of the house I grew up in. A reminder to my childhood. It is a good and fun job. What about you?” it had only taken him a few moments to reassemble the cabinet and to repair it enough so it would be of use again.

“I live here because rent is cheap. It does not remind me of anything… but this is the first place I can call home.” Robin had blurted it out before she realised what she had said. Her voice had even been melancholic and full of emotions. It really was strange that she was so open with Franky. Maybe because he was so open himself?

“Really?” He was already hanging the door back to it’s place. “Then I’ll take special care to make this house as super as possible!” With finishing the sentence, he finished his little job and turned to throw her the biggest smile possible.

Robin suddenly felt her brain getting lightheaded and her heart making a hard thump. In a need to occupy herself she emptied her cup and hurried to put it into the sink.

“Hey! Are the others already gone?!”

“Uh, yes.” she looked at Usopp who had used this moment to walk inside the flat, “Chopper and Zoro just left. Nami is having some appointment and Sanji is working the early shift today.”

“Okay. Then I’ll take care of Luffy,” with that the young man grabbed his lunch from the fridge, also taking Luffy’s and threw it to his flatmate.  
“MORNING!”

“A super morning to you too!” Franky waved at the younger men who waited beside the door.

“See ya later!

As suddenly as they had appeared they had left again. Robin could hear the front door open and close and now the house was too silent.

“Sooo…”

“I… I have to work. See you around, Franky.”

This time it was her who fled. She never had a place to call home when she was young and only when she finally arrived here in this house she felt that she could finally settle down. When the house was in danger to be bought by the government she made the deal with them to give private investors the chance to buy the house. She did have a plan to get the money but the house was sold to a private person too soon. As it appeared that was a good, even a greater solution. Franky would make this house “as super as possible”. For… them.

A confused smile crept on her face, while she walked up the stairs to her flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No drawing for this chapter. It's 1:00 in the morning and I'm tired. I'll add more notes later on xD
> 
> Edit: 08.11.2017 Only slight changes.


	6. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to do some shopping.

They did had a few brief encounters, sharing only niceties. Beside being the only two people within the building most of the time, they both had a lot to do.

And even though Robin sometimes found herself thinking about Franky, still wondering about his motives and her own unusual reaction, she did not approach him directly. She would love to find out more about him but the chance did not not appear yet.

That was until another breakfast that everyone attended and Franky used to get some information.

“Hey, I’m going to redesign the garden. Any wishes?”

“A TREEHOUSE!”

“A SLIDE!”

“A SWING!”

“YES! THAT WILL BE AWESOME!”

“Also some fruit trees and vegetables would be nice. Always fresh fruit would be a great advantage.”

“And repairing the pool, please! I want to swim this summer.”

“How about a brick built barbeque?”

“Okay… that is quite the list,” Franky took a sip of his cola. He seemed to consider something before shrugging “Yeah, no problem. Anything else?”

“Do you need to move my flowerbed?”

“Aaaahhhh… I don’t think so but maybe we should take a look later.”

Someone snickered but Robin couldn’t point out who.

After everyone else had left, Franky and Robin were standing in the backyard measuring and brainstorming. Robin was able to have a “free day” after she had send off the latest translation.

They inspected the old tree house that Usopp had started once but it had never become more than a platform climbable with a rope ladder.

While Robin explained to him which places were used sometimes and where she planned to plant her flowers (the winter hadn't been nice towards them), he made notes, sketches and calculations.

After he had finished he showed her the sketches. This was probably how others felt when they looked at porneglyphs the first time. She understood nothing. It took her a while to figure out which number meant what and how she had to “read” the sketches.

“I’ll drive to the hardware store to get the material. Wanna join?”

She considered it for a moment, figuring she had no other appointment today and she could use this chance to buy flowers for the garden.

“I’d love to,” she smiled up at him.

“All right! 15 minutes! I’ll get the car!”

 

* * *

 

15 Minutes later Robin locked the door behind herself to find a small transporter in front of the house. The drive was fast supported by the wild mix of music blaring out of the boxes and Franky singing and dancing (as much as possible) along every single one. The fact that the car still had a player for tapes did not really surprise her. 

Finally stepping into the hardware store Robin couldn’t help the feeling of being impressed. She did not consider herself much of a crafts person. Her strong point always was and would be to understand the craft and not to create it. But all these materials and different tools were so plenty and specialized and she appreciated it when people learned to use them.

She looked at the man beside her who grabbed a cart for all the things they were planning to buy.

“So, where to first?”

They started with the wood for the tree house. Franky wanted a very specific kind wood but there didn’t seem to be enough for the two-storage tree house and the stairway he had planned. While haggling and arguing with the shop assistant who was way too intimidated to be really helpful, even though Franky was really patient and nice, Robin looked through the colours.

Finally after the assistants senior arrived, Franky made an order and also told them that they can bring the wood available already to the check-out because he would be buying even more material.

He decided for another wood for a back porch and added that to his order.  

The young assistant was now asked to be a personal helper for Franky, after his supervisor realised how much this weird customer was willing to buy. At least the young person would be able to learn a lot from him.

“Have you found a nice colour?” Franky stepped beside Robin who was looking through paint examples.

“A yes. How about this bright pink, for the windows and the roof and this white for the walls? It will be perfect for tea parties.”

He gave her a long hard look but her smile didn’t waver. She decided to help him out a bit: “Or how about a camouflage for the outside and a combination of white and grey on the inside? So, it won’t be too dark inside but also not easy to spot when the zombie-apocalypse takes place.”

Now he looked surprised and shocked and she had to giggle because the expression of their helper was no different. It took Franky a moment to recover before he reacted: “Well, I agree with your second idea. It will look super cool! Even though I don’t think a zombie-apocalypse is likely to happen. Where do you get that idea from?”

He grabbed a good amount of paint and put them in the cart, while Robin just shrugged.

They continued their way through the store, talking about bathtubs, toilet bowls and carpets. Franky calculated if it would be cheaper to build the Barbeque from scratch or to get a kit. And as Robin expected he would do it from scrap anyway, so they continued to the metal section, where he gathered all parts to add an oven to the BBQ as well as for the grid.

Their helper was already bringing their second cart to the check out, while Franky (again) sat on the floor, looked at his notes, calculated.

All this metal reminded Robin on something she wanted to ask Franky for the longest time already but never had seen a chance to… or forgot about it.

As soon as one got used to his weird nose it wasn’t an issue anymore.

“Franky, do you mind me asking you a question?” Robins finger traced along a metal plate.

“No, go for it.”   

“If it’s not too personal, how did you lose your nose?”

Franky chuckled: “I already wondered when you’d ask.”

He did not look up while he continued.

“It’s fine. It was an accident… kind of. I lost someone important that day and was inattentive. I got run over. I rebuild myself, including the nose… do you like it?”

“It’s very unique.”

She obviously startled him, maybe because he did not hear her walking up to him and hunching down in front of him to get a better look at the subject of their conversation. He gasped in surprise but Robin ignored it.

“I know of only one other famous person in history who had a metal nose. But it probably looked quite different… and it was made of brass,” while saying this she inched even closer and inspected everything about his nose.

“I designed it myself,” his breathlessness made her look in his eyes realising only now how close she was and slowly backed away, before her attention focused on something else. Very fine, white lines that reached from his ear to his chin. And while backing away only a little bit more she could see it travel along his throat to finally vanish under his shirt, towards his shoulder.

“You said you rebuild yourself? How so?” Again her curiosity got the better of her and she let her finger travel along one of the scars.

“Excuse me?”

Robin just looked up to see the young assistant watching them with an irritated look. Her eyes return to Franky whose face was a dark red.

With that she finally backed away a distance that felt appropriate. She couldn’t help herself and feel her own face heaten up a little bit.

“I’ll go to the garden and plant section. See you later.” Again she fled. Not only did she invade Frankys personal space but the shop assistant had seen them sitting on the floor with their faces near each other. This was so embarrassing on so many levels.

* * *

 

She calmed down while walking through the different plants in the garden section. She talked to the shop assistant there about which flowers will be in bloom soon and which she should get to replace the ones that did not survive the winter. It was too soon to get them now but she should come and get them in another two weeks. Slowly she went back to the check out, where she saw the material already collected waiting.

Before going to the stack she decided to look through some of the goods they sold at the end of the shop for people who needed a snack or something to drink. After she found what the was looking for, she paid and waited.

She used the time to answer emails and making assignments until finally Franky appeared with another two carts full of items. It seemed like the shop owner had also joined in on the hunt for the perfect materials and they were talking about creating and building things.

When Franky saw Robin waiting they had eye contact for the briefest moment but he did not seem fazed by it. Instead he acted like nothing was weird between them and she was thankful for that.

The cashier could finally start to scan the materials and after the first cart was done Franky threw the keys to the bus to Robin who caught them without much problem.

Without another word she helped one of the assistants to bring the first cart to the car.

All in all it took another half hour before everything was packed away and Franky finally climbed in on the drivers seat.

“Thanks for the help. They’ll bring the rest next week. They really have everything and what they don’t, they’ll find.”

“Helping is no problem at all… this is for you.”

She reached over to give him a can of cola. For another short moment he looked her in the eyes and then took it.

“Thanks,” with that he opened it and gulped it down.

“I’m sorry for what I did earlier," she couldn't look him in the eye. 

“It’s fine… it was super weird but it’s fine,” he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. They stayed silent for a few moments, this time the music not so loud.

“My whole front is reinforced with metal.”

“Pardon?” Robin stopped watching the passing landscape and looked to the man at her side.

“You asked how I rebuild myself. My whole front is reinforced with metal. Also my arms and legs, as well as my chin. I’ll never be able to use a plane. The security would go nuts,” he chuckled.

“You did that yourself?”

“Yeah, wasn’t easy though. It hurt like hell.”

“Impressive. It explains the scars. But they are very fine and well healed I almost haven’t seen them…,”

“Please don’t touch me now. I need to concentrate on the road,” he laughed and gave her a side eye, making her pull her hand back.

She really needed to work on her habit to touch him all the time.

“What is with your scar?”

“M… my scar? Which scar?”

“The one on your torso. I… could see it when you were so near me.”

In a moment of self awareness she touched the spot above her breasts, considering how to answer.

“Some time ago my job was much more interesting than nowadays. I had some disagreement with my partner and he tried to kill me.”

It impressed her that the only reaction he allowed himself to have was a sharp inhale and it helped that at the next light stop they had to wait.

“It’s amazing that you did not drive into the traffic and killed us both.”

“Robin, I really like you,” she watched him in- and exhale to calm himself. “But you’re also a really weird person.”

“Let us drive home first, then I’ll tell you the whole story.”

“All right…I'll remind you!”

"Don't worry. I forget nothing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter... the ending is rather sudden but I hope it'll be fine with the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to look at all the amazing Frobin works over at frobinfandays.tumblr.com
> 
> Slight edits on 08.11.2017  
> Also Illustrations:   
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/4cae6b39c9472c128299b514ffaf9fd8/tumblr_inline_otpzi4TnzR1qfwj8t_500.jpg  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/2c6a48ea0e16efff7371b803d106a5aa/tumblr_inline_otpziyXdvE1qfwj8t_500.jpg  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/5c963609a53edaf72dea4591cc5196f4/tumblr_inline_otpzji0Dqi1qfwj8t_500.jpg


	7. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garden Party! Also Brook joins! Wohoo!

As soon as they had arrived and everyone had helped to bring all the material to the backyard, Franky started to work.  
This giving Robin not much of a chance to have a longer chat with him even though she had promised him to tell him about her scar after all.  
She could have visited him in the late evening but figured that she did not want to bother him after his long days of work. Also the idea kind of scared her. So most of the time they just exchanged one liners or smiles while meeting in the hall or while the meals.  
It did not help that she had received some more documents to translate and those were especially tough. It seemed like the government had found something big.

* * *

Some weeks later as she had just arrived at the front door of their little house, after some shopping, she saw a group of residents walk along the street towards the house, discussing and gesturing wildly. To be more precise it seemed like Nami and Sanji were talking to Luffy who just laughed their distress off.  
Also there was a rather tall figure following them, who showed an excited grin. A calm humming could be heard.  
Robin waited for them and as soon as her two distressed friends saw her, they raced towards the older woman and talked at the same time, thus making it hard for her to follow.  
What she understood were single words of “Do something!” and something along the lines of “Luffy is crazy!” and “Old pervert!”  
“Oi Robin! Look! I found a new roomie!”  
“Is that so, Luffy?” she couldn’t help but smile about the chaos that unfurled before her.  
“Can we keep him?”

While the younger residents still shouted, her eyes fell on the tall figure behind Luffy.  
A skinny man with hair that could only described as Afro. The suit he wore was probably once a fine piece. Maybe even a designer suit.  
His age was hard to pinpoint but Robin guessed it was something around 80? He carried a cane even though he did not seem to need it. His posture was perfect. In one hand he carried a violin case. His face was weird like there was no meat to his bones but it was friendly and open with a hint of craziness, partly hidden by his sunglasses.

She hasn’t had said anything, then finally took a step forward and reached out her hand towards the tall man.  
“Good evening, Sir. My name is Robin Nico.”  
“Ahhh, Fräulein Nico! I’m happy to make your acquaintance. Brook is my name,” he took her hand rather careful and bowed slightly, “is it possible for you to show me your panties?”  
That surprised her and explained very much Nami's previous comment as well as the younger womans frustrated moan and Sanji’s shouting. Robin decided to let it slip and asked a question instead: ”So, Mr. Brook, are you a musician or a hitman?”  
The reactions were surprising and satisfying. Terrorized screams from Sanji and Brook while Nami put her face in her hands and Luffy laughed.

* * *

Later that evening every inhabitant of the house gathered around the table to “discuss” what to do about their newest addition.  
As it appeared Brook used to be a musician but had been homeless for almost 50 years now and was also 90 years old. Luffy already had made up his mind that Brook would stay so there was no arguing about it but Nami tried anyway… to no avail.

“It is not a matter of space. There are vacant flats after all.”  
“YOU’RE NOT HELPING, FRANKY!” Nami threw her arms up in desperation.  
“I don’t see a problem. He’s just some old dude who needs a roof over his head.”  
“Well, since you are already running around in speedos he probably won’t ask you to show him your panties! Now we have two perverts in our house!”  
“Don’t worry Nami-Swan I’ll protect you from those two!”  
Sanji was twirling around in his kitchen serving everyone a plate with the stew he had made.  
“Make that three perverts,” even though it had seemed like he had been asleep up until now Zoro commented on his flatmates behavior, causing Sanji to almost kick Zoro out of his chair, who dodged it.  
“STOP IT YOU TWO! Please Luffy! Think about it!”  
“I did and he will stay.”  
This moment the currently youngest and oldest residents went into the kitchen.  
“He is healthy as much as I can say. But I’ll ask Doc Kureha if she could give him a thoroughly check-up,” Chopper sat down on the table to look with excited eyes at his friends. “But I guess he just needs lots of food and a place to sleep and he will be able to live another ten to twenty years.”  
“Yohoho! Amazing. Oh! Is that stew! I love stew!”  
“Robin! Come on! A little help here!”  
“I’m sorry Nami, but I don’t see a problem.” She looked at the old man sitting across the table digging in the stew like he had never eaten anything before. “He is no hitman after all.”  
“I can’t believe you’re all so mean to me! I’m really cute aren’t I? I don’t deserve this…”  
In a very dramatic way she threw herself on the table, before sitting up again and starting to eat. “All right. But stop being creepy, Brook. No asking for panties.”  
“All right! Let’s celebrate. Sanji, prepare a meat-cake!” Ruffy pointed at Sanji who had just sat down to finally eat too.  
“Fuck you! What even is a Meatcake?”  
“Well, the garden is done and I’ve done a super job! So why not celebrate with a barbecue?”

The suggestion had been welcomed with lots of enthusiasm. Sanji was looking forward to finally use that grill and to prepare lots of food, while Nami and Zoro bought lots of Booze.  
Franky installed a sound system even though Brook said he would play the whole evening.  
Nami could also tell them that this weekend the weather would be sunny and warm, perfect for a garden party.

* * *

The atmosphere was amazing. Robin had only felt the air vibrating with so much happiness and enthusiasm once or twice. Everyone was enjoying their new garden and had fun to prepare the party. The tree house was occupied by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, using the slide over and over again. Sanji was delighted by the fact that the new barbecue did not only have a grill but an oven and a smoker.  
Nami had been happy to find that one of the new plants was an orange tree and made herself comfortable on the hollywood swing that was overshadowed by some of the trees. Zoro himself wasn’t really impressed or did not show it but he hadn’t asked for anything so maybe he was just happy to find a place to nap if he needed to.

Robin herself was happy to finally be able to plant her flowers and couldn’t help but feel excited too. The smell of the flowers and the burning coal, the sun in the garden all of it gave off a feeling of new things. New life, new friends, new adventures.  
Robin sighed, when had she become such a softy?

It didn’t take long and the air was also filled with the scent of grilled meat, fish, vegetables and even fruits, accompanied with the tunes from Brooks violin. As much as Robin was able to judge Brook was a first class musician and it really confused her that he seemed lost for so long until a quirky kid came a long and practically adopted him. But that was just Luffy's way. He had done that with all of them. Which made her wonder even more how it happened that Franky had joined them. No… he did not live here… well yes but he also worked here and one day his job would be done. That was the difference. Somehow she wasn’t sure how to feel about this.

A little confused she went back to the porch where Nami was urging Zoro to help her lay the table while Luffy already bugged Sanji when the food would be finally be ready and Usopp started to prepare colourful cocktails.  
“Here you go Franky. Rum with Cola. Next time ask for something harder. I want to try some new recipes. Robin! What can I get you?”  
“Coffee liqueur, please.”  
“You two are no fun! I used to be the best bartender! I started my career when I was only ten and it was really hard because I was not allowed to taste my own creations. Just so you know.”  
“You’ll have to mix me the most super cocktail that ever existed after this story, Usopp.”  
“I’ll have the same then.”  
She toasted to Franky and took a sip from her drink.  
The doorbell rang and Nami raced to open it to let their guests come in.

* * *

 

Robin wondered when they had become so many people? There were family and friends of them all. With the exception of Brook and herself, who had no one left and she hasn’t wanted to ask people from work to come. How did they all fit into this garden? Maybe it helped that the renovated pool was closed with wooden plates?

Some of the guests were eating, giving Sanji almost no time to take a breath. The man who was maybe his dad offered to do some of the grilling, but after their dispute it was clear as day where the young chef got his habit of cursing and his stubbornness. As much as Robin understood Jeff had closed the restaurant for this day so that Sanji’s colleagues were able to come too. They had started to prepare salads, just to annoy the younger chef.

Some of the other guests were having drinks. She was fascinated by Choppers step-mom, the famous Doc Kureha and Nami’s step-sister who had her own plantation of orange trees. They both were impressive women. She had a lot of fun to talk to them and even got thanked that she took care of the kids in this house.

A couple of teens and kids had occupied the tree house and were playing pirates, trying to infiltrate the treehouse while other defended it. Chopper was among them. A fun scenery.

A third group had started to dance, led by Franky, who had asked his "family" and former colleagues to come over. Robin was pretty sure that he wasn’t blood related with anyone but they threw one hell of a party.  
When she passed the dance floor, Franky was waving like crazy but she just shook her head even when he tried to give her puppy dog eyes. She just laughed because it looked ridiculous and continued. She would not dance.

While passing another group she heard some talk about the government and how their politics were not only worrisome but rightout dangerous. She stopped and talked to them, finding that is was Luffy’s step-brother and his real father. They discussed with some friends of Luffy and Zoro, young policemen named Helmeppo and Coby. The arguing was intense but peaceful and Robin continued her way through the crowd. Luffy’s other step-brother was eating, together with Luffy’s grandpa and Luffy himself, while all three of them fell asleep in between.  
Brook was having a lot of fun too. He was fiddling like there was no tomorrow and seemed to know every song that someone wished to hear. He obviously loved the attention and even though Nami had threatened him he still asked a lot of female guests for their panties.

She loved the whole scenery of so many people around, being peaceful together. She learned a lot about her friends, their childhood and their lives. She thanked Usopp for another drink and continued her way through the people.

* * *

Almost everyone had already gone home or crashed in one of the flats in their beds or on the couches. Robin had helped to collect paper plates and capsules and threw them inside a plastic bag to later throw it away. Some steps away Franky was helping Sanji to put some of the leftover food into plastic boxes to place them into the fridge. Before going in Sanji bid a final good night too.

Robin decided that she could collect the rest of the garbage tomorrow and sat down on one of the benches and took a deep breath. It was a nice night. A slow tune was coming from the speaker, some of the chain of lights still giving off colourful light. She felt really relaxed, maybe also thanks to the alcohol. Just the right amount to feel calm but not being drunk. She didn’t even mind the smell from the still glowing firewood. Some time in the evening a fire pit was digged and a fire started. People had danced around it.  
She gave a content sigh and closed her eyes.

“Aren’t you going to bed?”  
“Just a little longer. It’s such a beautiful night.”  
“True… mind if I join you?”  
“Make yourself comfortable, Franky.”

The man sat down beside her. Robin enjoyed the silence a few more moments, humming along the song. Until a new one started and she opened her eyes, looking around and caught Franky staring at her. He immediately looked away and she felt a blush creeping on her face and suddenly the silence felt heavy.  
“Uh…”  
“Hey, wanna dance?” The sudden change confused her but Franky stood up and hold out his hand, “you still owe me one.”  
“Do I?”  
“Yes. When we all were dancing you didn’t join in. You owe me one.”  
She laughed and shook her head.  
“No I don’t. I don’t dance.”  
“Come on! Just one dance! I won’t laugh.”  
For a second she considered all possibilities. And finally decided that is was very worth the risk. And took his hand.  
He pulled her up and a few steps away from the table onto the made up dance floor, where a few hours earlier lots of people had danced.  
He took her left hand hands and placed it on his shoulder while he took the other in his right and laid his second hand on her waist and started to slowly move to the music.  
“Don’t look down, look at me.”  
“I sure hope we don’t trip and get killed because we hit our heads too hard,” not looking down to see where her feet were going was really hard for her but she looked up and could see a hint of fear in his eyes and a smirk appeared on her face.  
“You’re really morbid.”  
“Sometimes.”  
They slowly moved to the music and after some time it wasn’t so hard anymore. Robin felt herself relax further.  
“You’re a natural,” Franky smiled down at her.  
“Or I have a good teacher.”  
“Then let's step up!” He raised his hand and let her twirl under his arm before catching her again.  
She laughed, feeling light headed. Maybe she was more drunk than she thought. And maybe more tired because she moved her hands to encircle his torso and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat with one ear and to the calming music with the other. Eyes closed she felt his arms encircle her and hugging her closer.

Falling asleep right here and now without any fear because everything was good and safe seemed like good option but her mind told her she should go to bed because the nights are still cold and she did not want to die because of a pneumonia.  
The song faded out and Robin decided that it was time to part for today, so she slightly moved away to look up at him. And she started to giggle.  
“What? Are you questioning how it’s possible that you’re dancing with such a super guy?”  
“That too,…” she laughed again, “... but I’m laughing because your nose is reflecting all the colours of the rainbow.”  
After the first surprise he grinned at her.  
“Your eyes too.”

They looked each other in the eye and seconds ticked away and Robin was sure that something was going to happen.  
“GET A ROOM YOU TWO!”  
“LUFFY! NO! THAT WAS A JOKE!!!”

They could hear a window closing and some more muffled shouting.  
Robin started to laugh and soon Franky joined in.  
“I think I’ll go to bed now…,” Robin took a step away feeling finally the cold of the night.  
“Yeah… I’ll put the light out and go to bed too. Thanks for the dance.”  
“You’re welcome,” for one more moment Robin hesitated before she finally raised on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Franky on the cheek. “Good night.”  
And with that she went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I lost my ideas while writing. Anyway I love the idea of Brook using the word “Fräulein” to address the girls so I’ll steal and use that. Also: warning because minors drinking? But since I’m from Germany and people are allowed to drink when they hit 16 (wine and beer - 18 for the hard stuff) I don’t really worry about it and neither should you (because have you read One Piece?) but decided to give a warning nonetheless. Also cursing. Sanji gets to speak so he curses. And cheesy kitsch. Can’t say I’m sorry. Last but not least: Probably lots of mistakes because I had no time to read it 500 times. I’m sorry.
> 
> PS. I did a drawing but it does not fit into the fic anmore so here is a link:  
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/163542205561/im-late-first-part-of-dancing-for-frobin
> 
> Edit: Slight edits 09.11.2017 (00:05 am)


	8. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has to leave because of work on short notice and the goodbye is not a warm one.
> 
> (From here on the plot thickens)

The next morning everything started slowly. Robin wasn’t a person to sleep in, not even on sundays. But today was different so she wasn’t happy to be awoken by her phone ringing.  
Having to talk to someone before her first coffee was a worst case scenario.  
“Nico here?”  
“Robin Nico! Why haven’t you answered the mail yet!? This is urgent!”  
“What mail?” her face showed disgust and confusion and she had to correct her thought from before. Having to talk to that asshole Spandam before her first coffee with a slight hangover was a worst case scenario. And she was living it right now.  
“I wrote it 30 minutes ago! You have to get ready because you’re going to the excavation site.”  
“What? Why? That is impossible on such short notice!”  
“Oh? Impossible you say? Maybe you forgot what you promised? A private investor was allowed to buy the house and you are available for us. And I guess I don’t have to remind the smartest woman in the world about the fact that she can go to jail for just existing? Not to mention that we can throw dirt on all your friends if that threat is not enough.”

Cold panic was running through her whole system, choking her. She couldn’t answer but the ass on the other side of the line seemed to sense that he had won.  
“The car will get you in half an hour. Be punctual.”  
“Yes.”

* * *

25 minutes later Robin had taken a shower, drank a coffee and packed a bag with clothes and her most important notebooks. She had left a note on Nami's door, asking her to take care of her flowers and went down to the door to leave the house. She heard snoring from all the flats and some rummaging from Sanji's and Zoro's place. Chefs are a bunch to rise early. A sad smile appeared on her face. They all made the trouble worth it.

“A super good morning, Robin!”  
Oh no. Her heart sank. She had hoped to sneak out without meeting anyone and now she had to meet Franky, right in front of the door.  
Without returning his greeting she looked at him and saw his smile vanish from his face.  
“Hey, what is going on?” His eyes traveled to her bag, “Where are you going?”  
She exhaled loudly. She still hadn’t told him much about herself yet and she couldn’t explain it within four minutes.  
“Work. Important findings at the excavation site. The government needs my help,” without losing time she walked out of the door, looking for a dark car.  
“Sounds fun but you looks distressed, so what is going on? When are you coming back?”  
A sharp look in his direction made her only feel more worried and angry. Angry because he deserved to know the truth but also about her own helplessness at the situation.  
“I don’t know.”

This moment the car drove by and stopped. Two dangerous looking man in dark suits as well as Spandam stepped out.  
“Robin Nico! Are you ready?!”  
“I have to go, Franky.”  
“Wait… what is that asshole doing here?”  
“You know him?” a new wave of panic washed over her.  
“I have some history with him… broke his nose once.”  
A surprising new information but before she could answer the person they talked about interfered again.  
“Robin Nico! GET MOVING!”  
“GIVE HER SOME TIME, YOU ASSHOLE!”  
“WHAT?!”  
“FRANKY! STOP!” she hold his arm down, that had shot up in a threatening gesture. That seemed to calm him at least a little bit, his hand was still a fist. Her next words were a mix of hissing and whispering and he listened because she didn’t even try to mask her distress.  
“Franky! You don’t know what you are saying! You have no idea how dangerous that guy is!”  
“Oh, I know. You should not go with him!” at least he was aware enough to keep himself kind of silent too.  
“I should not…?” Suddenly she was losing it. “You have no right to tell me what to do! You don’t understand what this is about and you don’t know why I am doing this! You will leave sooner or later anyway! You’ll just renovate this house and leave again! Leave us all! What do you care anyway?” With her best effort she mustered her coldest stare: “Is it because of the good night kiss? Don’t think too much of it. I was drunk.”  
The sad, kicked puppy look on his face broke her heart but in the end it would be better that way. So she steeled herself against every upcoming emotion.  
“Robin… I… you...”  
“I have to go now, Franky. See you later,” and with that she walked towards the car and climbed into it, following her was a laughing Spandam.  
She felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09.11.2017: Some slight corrections
> 
> Day eight: Okay, I guess this one gets rather dark? That feeling when you want to write something light and suddenly plot appears. Oops. This is completely different than I originally planned. 
> 
> Also I need to change the order of the prompts. I know that is not professional but I can’t fit the story otherwise… I’m already struggling (biting off more than I can chew haha) So I’ll go with “Alone” next. Then “Invention”, “Music”, “Hobbies” and finally “Family”. 
> 
> Our least favorite asshole appears in this chapter. F*ck him.


	9. (Music) Frobin Fortnight 2017: Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has work to do and is feeling lonely. Luckily her friends are really awesome!

It had been a month already. Robin was sitting at the table in her little room, trying to concentrate on her notes and to type them into the laptop they had given her. Archaeologist had found at least 200 stones all inscripted with porneglyph and those responsible couldn’t wait to know what was written on them. So, Robin had to go there every day, as long as they had daylight, decode as much as possible and do the rest in the little hotel room.

The scenery outside was beautiful. She let her eyes roam the landscape but she had no chance to venture in it.

Every morning she had to endure half an hour of breakfast together with Spandam and then was escorted by the dangerous looking men to the excavation site. There she was constantly supervised, giving her little chance to talk to one of the archaeologists that had found the stones even if she would have loved to do that and she could tell they wanted too but it wasn’t allowed.  
Then it was back to the hotel, enduring another hour of Spandam talking. She preferred to stay silent during those ‘conversations’, letting his stupid blabbering wash over her. He didn’t seem to care.

Robin was lonely. She had felt lonely before. Many times. But this was different. Since then she had found friends and she knew how it was to be not alone. This situation made her sick.  
It didn’t help that she felt bad about how she had rejected Franky.  
Like a bad earwig the scene was played over and over again by her brain, showing her his hurt face. Then she remembered the dance the night before and felt even worse.  
Even if he would move on he did not deserve such treatment and she wanted to say goodbye properly… if he was willing to forgive her.

Her eyes traveled down to the pictographs of an ancient culture telling the story of a royal dynasty. Those pictographs once have had made her happy now she didn’t even find solace in them. A careful knock let her look up again.  
A giant bird was sitting there looking at her with intelligent eyes. She had heard about this kind of bird but it was amazing to see one so near. Again it knocked on the window, this time it looked slightly annoyed.  
She stood up and went to the window. The bird raised its wings, showing the strings to a little bag, attached to its back. As fast and careful as possible she opened the window and removed the bag. A look inside revealed a mobile phone and a charger.  
“Th… thanks!” with big eyes she looked up at the bird. It only nodded and then looked around to make sure that no one would see it and then skyrocketed into the air.

Fast she closed the window again and moved into the little bathroom where no one could surprise her. She once again checked the room for hidden microphones. Feeling satisfied she started the phone. It wasn’t locked and on the sim was only one number with the name “Strawhats”.

She nearly started to cry. The Strawhats were her friends. Luffy had once dubbed their little group like that and it was an inside-joke. Only few knew about it. With a shaking hand she pressed dial. She heard that the other end was ringing. It felt like hours, every beat of her heart as loud as the ringing until finally someone picked up.

“ROBIN IS THAT YOU?!”  
“Luffy!”  
“ROBIN HOW ARE YOU DOING?!” - “ROBIN!!! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?!” - “WE MISS YOU ROBIN!” - “WE WERE WORRIED!” - “HOW COULD YOU JUST GO WITHOUT SAYING A WORD!?!” - “Sorry it took so long to get you the phone!! We had to find you first!” - “ROBIN! YOU MISSED SO MUCH!” - “DO THEY TREAT YOU WELL, ROBIN?!” - “Fräulein! I took care of your panties while you’re away but it would be better if you wore them!” - “GO AWAY BROOK!” - “ROBIN! I PASSED! I’M IN MED SCHOOL! FULL SCHOLARSHIP!” - “I’LL HAVE AN ART EXHIBIT!!” - “NO LIE! IT’S TRUE! USOPP WILL BECOME A FAMOUS ARTIST!” - “YOU HAVE TO BE BACK THEN!” - “IT’S SO GREAT TO HEAR FROM YOU!”

She couldn’t even answer and only laughed. Hearing her friends voices made her heart sing with happiness.  
“Hey Robin, are you still there?”  
“Yes… yes I am! I don’t know when I will be back but I’ll work as double as hard! I’m so happy to hear from you! How did you find me?”  
She could hear laughter and finally Nami’s voice: ”Luffy knows some important people who helped us. As soon as you’re back we have to have a banquet for Luffy’s family.”  
“Shishishi…”  
“You guys are amazing. Thank you,” Robin smiled.  
“Your compliment does not make us happy, idiot!”  
She laughed “I know, Chopper. Congratulation to your scholarship. You deserve it. And congratulation Usopp! I’ll try to be home when your exhibit is opening. How long do I have?”  
“Two month.”  
“That should be possible,” she couldn’t help but wonder, “I haven’t heard Franky… where is he?”  
“He’s here but crying like a little baby.”  
“I’M NOT CRYING IDIOT!”  
“Yes, he is.”  
“NO I’M NOT!”

She couldn’t help but continue to laugh. She had him often seen crying, once when Chopper had shown him a video of cat babies. An emotional man who cried when he felt like it but wasn’t willing to admit it.  
“Good to know. I’ll stop now. I’ll call tomorrow when it’s safe again. Have a good night, everyone.”  
“GOOD NIGHT, ROBIN!”

What followed was the first night since a month that she actually had a restful sleep.

The next evenings she would check for microphones and then call her friends and talk to them. She talked with Chopper and how his test went and what the questions were and how he had answered them and how his stepmother had reacted to the good news and Robin told him that even if Doc Kureha didn’t show it she was probably the proudest person on earth.

She talked with Usopp about art and how his friend Kaya helped him to get the gig for the exhibit and how he was creating new works for it, all packed into an epic tale.

Talking to Nami was mostly listening to her whining about the boys, telling through the flower how she missed Robin and carefully asking how the older woman felt to which she answered “Better now. Thank you.”

She heard Sanji talk about his newest creations and how the restaurant got an incredible review and now even more people came to eat. He also told her how he started to work in the soup kitchen.

When it was Zoro's turn they didn’t talk much he only asked if she was fine and she told she was fine enough and was looking forward to come home.That seemed to satisfy him and he told her that he won a kendo competition and then said goodbye and good night. Before saying goodbye herself she asked him to take care of Sanji because he was likely to overwork himself. Zoro reacted grumpy but agreed.

Even though their friendship hadn’t been long she had a nice long talk with Brook about music, while joking with her. They talked about Classic, Rock, Jazz and Modern Music and he played her a little good night song.

Luffy talked about everything. He talked about that guy he met who was another med-student who would take care of Chopper and Luffy told her about that amazing beetle he had found on his way home. He talked about his brothers and his annoying grandpa and how cool the tree house is and how he and Brook met that really cool, giant cat that Brook knew from his time on the street, called Laboon. And Laboon was now living in their garden.  
Robin just listened to the string of stories and was thankful as ever for this kid who had brought colour in everyone's life.

Finally it was time to talk to Franky. She had looked forward to it but also dreaded it. At least she would be able to say sorry…

The phone rang and again her heart was beating, like the first time she had called home.  
“The super private line into the Going Merry house. How can I help you?”  
Robin laughed. Everyone else had called her name because she was the only one with the number.  
“Hello, I would like to talk to Fram Cutty?”  
“Don’t know him.”  
“Maybe you know him by the name Franky?”  
“Ah yes, a super guy. He’s on the phone. Who’s there?”  
“An idiot.”  
“Can’t be true. I don’t know any idiots.”  
She laughed again, thankful.  
“I’m sorry Franky. I shouldn’t have said ...”  
“Wait a moment, I’m going to somewhere more private…,” Robin could hear questions and commentary in the background. And a little muted she could hear Franky answering the others: “I don’t think it’s your concern what we are talking about in private… hey Robin what are you wearing?” the last part had been loud again she then heard shouting, crashes, laughter, running and finally a door being closed with a loud thud.

“Hey, sorry for that. But I’m in the garden, we can talk now,” another loud crash could be heard. “That sounded expensive…”  
Robin laughed and cleared her throat: “To answer your question, violet bra, matching panties, high stockings, leather corset and high heeled leather boots.”  
There was a long silence on the other end of the line. A smirk appeared on her face.  
“...what? I’m not sure I understood that?”  
“Just kidding. I’m sitting on the toilet with yoga-pants and a shirt that is two sizes too big.”  
“Oh… well you’re always looking super amazing so that is fine too.”  
“Thank you,” a light blush formed on her face.  
“Do you own the described clothing?”  
Robin laughed again, feeling a little awkward.  
“Maybe. You could ask Brook if he has seen something like that while looking through my undergarments.”  
Franky chuckled. And there was a short silence between them.  
“Hey Robin, how are you doing? Is Spanass behaving?” There was concern in his voice.  
“Yes, he is.”  
“Because if he is not I’ll come and beat him in a bloody pulp. We do know where you are!”  
“Thank you, but it’s fine. You’ll have to tell me that story of how you broke his nose when I’m back. It does explain why he is always wearing that weird half-mask.”  
“You still owe me a story first.”  
“I know. I’ll tell you when I’m home too… Franky, I’m sorry for what I said. I shouldn’t have shouted at you.”  
“You don’t have to say sorry. You’re under a lot of pressure. And I overreacted because that asshole is annoying and he shouldn’t have shouted at you! So, it’s his fault.”  
The smile that had been on her face broadened. She forced herself to not think about the time when this adorable man wouldn’t be part of her life anymore.  
“How are the renovations going?”  
“I have something to confess, Robin. As you’re away I replaced the windows as well as laid out a new floor in your flat. Now I’m on the other side of the storey and Nami moved for the time being in your rooms.”  
“That is fine.”  
“While I was working in your study your books asked me to tell you they miss you.”  
Again Robin laughed: “I miss them too, even if I haven’t talked to them much before I left…”  
“You have to change that when you’re back. Maybe… while having dinner?”  
Robin was glad that Franky couldn’t see her face growing red and her heart pacing up.  
“That… that sounds like a good idea. I look forward to that…”  
“How long until you come back?”  
“I think I covered two-third now. So maybe two more weeks?”  
“Sounds exhausting.”  
“As I told the others, it’s better now that I can talk to you all.”  
“That is good to hear.”  
They stayed silent for a few more moments. But Robin felt calm and it was a good silence. She yawned.  
“Maybe we should stop here. Will you call tomorrow again?”  
“Yeah… every day until I’m finally home again.”  
“Hear ya than. Sleep well.”  
“You too. Good night, Franky.”  
“Good night, Robin.”

She stopped the call and hid the phone again. With a smile she went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: As said before I changed the order of the prompts. I switched music and alone. Excuse that. Okay, up from here the story is taking a completely other turn than I originally planned. I somehow moved away from the slice of life thing and it turned into some kind of really tame agent thriller thing? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It’s really fluffy, I hope. I’m so happy Robin found her family with the Strawhat crew. There is also a drawing.Oh and heavy flirting!
> 
> Drawing: http://68.media.tumblr.com/24b7008a5e35247b388c64e2496ec0f9/tumblr_inline_otza7aAqyl1qfwj8t_500.jpg


	10. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home.

A few days later Robin discovered something. She had already wondered what was up with the last bunch of stones. They were slightly different but only later in her room, translating the porneglyph she realised that she just had found the manual to a weapon of mass destruction.  
This was probably the whole reason why they all were here.  
What she also realised was the fact that she was able to translate the pictographs but she could not interpret them. They were too technical. An engineer would be needed to understand it. The description of the weapon though… that was very understandable and very frightening.  
She decided to note it down but to hide it within her own belongings. For the government she faked another bunch of royals. For good measure she threw in some of Usopp’s older tales.

A look at the clock told her that it was enough for today. She hadn’t finished much but it was time to call home and say good night.

Just as she had checked everything for microphones and turned to get the phone out of its hiding place someone knocked on her door and entered her room.  
“Robin Nico? Where are you?”  
Panic washed over her but she fought it down. She slightly opened the bathroom door and looked through the crack.  
“Spandam. I’m taking a shower. How can I be of help?”  
“Get out of there! Your room will be searched.”  
“At least let her dress first.”  
Robin knew that other voice. She knew it since her childhood. She closed the door again. For a second she calculated if the hiding spot for the mobile phone was good enough. But she had decided for it after she got the phone and now deciding under pressure for something new was probably for the worse. She also placed her copied notes in there, checking that it wouldn’t be visible from the outside, hoping for the best.

Finally she got out of the bathroom.  
“Why isn’t your hair any wet?” Spandam snarled at her. How she wished to slap him across the face.  
“I haven’t been able to actually start my shower. Someone decided that 22:00 is a good time to search a woman’s room.” There were too many people in it. Not only Spandam and his henchmen but also a tall man, who looked around tired.  
“Long time no seen, Mr. Kuzan.”  
“Hello Robin. Looking good. Let’s get a snack while these guys do their work.”

This snack was at least more bearable than her usual meals.  
“Why are you here? Aren’t you too high up the ranks to oversee an ordinary excavation site.”  
“This excavation site is not ordinary and you know that. Nothing that is inscripted with porneglyph is ordinary. Also I wanted to see how you’re doing. I heard you found a home.”  
“Yes, I did.”  
It was weird to casually talk to the man who had helped her so long ago and whom she feared because he was powerful. He was one of the people who could destroy everything she gained in the last years. And it wouldn’t be much of an effort for him.  
“That is good to know. Any luck in the love department?”  
Robin coughed because she nearly choked on her coffee. The positive side effect was that it helped to disguise a blush spreading on her face.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“That is me being surprised by being asked something like that,” it did not help that a blue haired janitor's face had flashed before her eyes.  
“Ah… yes… I guess you’re not used to questions like that…“ he yawned and laid back on his chair, looking around tired.

“Mr. Kuzan. The room is clean!”  
Robin tried to not look relieved.  
“Can I go back now? I need to sleep so I can do my work tomorrow.”  
“Yeah… it’s fine,” the high ranked government executive yawned again and stretched, “We just had to check because there seemed to be unauthorized radio waves. Additionally it seems like the Revolutionary Army is having their eyes on this area. Reports suggest that. But that is all highly classified information.”  
“Uhm… sir?” One of the goons slowly approached while Spandams face showed disgust and Robin couldn’t believe her ears.  
It took Kuzan a few seconds before his face turned into that of terror.  
“Ah! Robin! You won’t tell anyone, will you?!”  
“I won’t.”  
“Okay, that is fine with me. Let’s all take a nap,” he leaned back again and put a sleeping mask on his face.  
“Sir, you can’t mean that?!” Spandams voice pitched high.  
“Why not?”  
“Robin Nico is a highly dangerous person and we can’t just let her roam freely when she knows such classified information!”  
“Shut up, Spandam. I’m trying to sleep.”  
“I’ll report you, sir!”  
“I couldn’t care less.”

Robin ignored the men and walked back towards her room. It took the goons a second to realise she was moving and followed her. Probably thankful to get away from their screeching boss.  
Back in her room she got her cellphone and wrote a message to her friends.  
She couldn’t call them anymore… that was a setback. But at least the work seemed to come to an end. She finally took her shower and went to bed.

A few days later she was finally back in front of the house, after being threatened by Spandam again and again. As soon as she had stepped inside the took a deep breath. It smelled different. Paint and glue. But she could also smell Nami’s perfume, Sanji’s cooking and Choppers herbs.  
Home!  
She almost ran the stairs up to her flat. For a second she was irritated, after she opened the door. New floor… she ignored it for the time being.  
She threw her bag in her bedroom and immediately went into her study, where she started to work on the copied notes of the weapon-porneglyph, that was until she heard a careful knock on her door.  
“Who’s there?” she rushed to hide everything.  
“It’s me. Franky!”  
“Ah!” she almost ran to the door, threw it open and pulled him in. “Perfect timing. I need your opinion on something!”  
“Glad to see you too,” his voice was irritated but he let himself being dragged in.  
“Look at this,” Robin showed him a large piece of paper where she had noted down everything about the weapon. “Do you know what this is?”

She watched his face as his eyes traveled along the paper, taking in all the notes and information. This brows furrowed, he seemed to think for a couple more moments before he gave his first answer.  
“It’s some kind of blueprint…everything is there. Measurements, dimension, material… blasting... power. Oh shit.“  
With fear and worry he looked at the woman beside him.  
“Robin, where did you get that?! It’s almost the same as the blueprint Iceburg and I inherited from Tom…”  
“What do you mean?”  
He shook his head, pointing to the paper: “Is that the only copy?”  
“The copy with the porneglyphen and well, there is the original stone.”  
“But you are the only one who is able to read it? You didn’t give a translation to the government?“  
“I didn’t and as much as I know I’m the only one… but there is always the possibility of someone else learning it.”  
He looked at her, surprised.  
“Well, the day I die the government will take all my notes and translations and probably be able to finally crack the language. If they don’t try to make me teach someone beforehand.”  
“They would do that, wouldn’t they? Just take you away.”  
There was probably more to his bitter words than it was obvious right now. Robin remembered a few things he had said and suddenly felt sad for him. She wasn’t the best in comforting others but she tried and took his hand in her own.  
“There is no need to worry about this just yet. Right now I’m here,” as soon as she said it she realised how much of a hypocrite that made her. And judging by his smirk he had realised it too. Embarrassed she pulled her hand back.  
“So, what are we going to do?”  
“We need to destroy this. The later anyone gets their hands on this the better.”  
“What did you mean with the blueprint you got from… Tom?”  
“I’ll show you. Take everything about this weapon with you.”

Together they went down into the cellar where Franky had made himself home. It was Robin’s first time in there and it was quite fascinating. More comfortable than she would have guessed. It was only one big room, one corner with a bed, another corner with a drafting table, the third corner with a workbench.  
“This will be a good hideout when the government is coming to get me.”  
“Not funny,” Franky frowned at her. “Okay, here we go…” he pulled out a parchment and unfurled it on his table.  
Robin looked at it and her eyes grew wide.  
“It really is almost the same!”  
“Yeah,” a worried smirk appeared on his face. “Iceburg and mine stepdad gave this to us before he was taken away by the government. They wanted this.”  
“But the last part is in porneglyph and they would not have been able… to…”  
“Now they would be. Back then we only knew that there might be other blueprints or other weapons…or someone who could read it. And we kept the blueprint to have something to fight back, if necessary.”  
They stayed silent for a couple of moments. Before Robin started to talk again.  
“They took your stepdad?”  
“Hah. Yeah,” he looked at her with sad eyes and a wry smile. “He was our teacher and kind of stepdad. Most of the things I know I learned from him. But he had done some things in his youth and they tried to pressure him into working for them. He made a deal that he would make one project and then be excused for everything. Do you know the train line that is going from east to west, crossing the giant lake? That one was build by Tom, Iceburg and myself. But they deceived him and found a reason to jail him anyway. They used one of my inventions for that. That was the day I broke Spandams nose and the day I got run over by the very train.”  
“That is quite the story,” and not so different from her own.  
“You still owe me your story!”  
“I do…,” she looked into his eyes. Suddenly he blushed and looked down to the blueprint.  
“So, let’s destroy these. We can burn them in the garden.”

Ten minutes later Robin threw the paper with the notes in the fire pit and watched it going up in flames and turning into ash.  
“Will you burn Toms blueprint too?”  
The man beside her looked at the paper in his hand, unsure how to handle the situation. He then looked at her: “You know, it’s funny. We are the only ones in this world who know how to build this weapon. Only together we could do it. And here we are in the garden of a little house with the fate of the world in our hands.”  
“That is actually quite the romantic thought.”  
Robin heard a sharp intake of air and see his face growing red. Adorable. Still she felt like she should throw him a rescue line.  
“The government does not know that they need your blueprint for that.”  
“Yeah, they would probably ask Iceburg first…I guess they think I’m dead.”  
“If you burn it now they don’t have anything against you, if they find you.”  
“What if they find a way to build one of those weapons?”  
“Then we will build one too.”  
“What do you mean?” his eyes showed fear.  
“I could redraw it…”  
“Robin! Don’t ever tell anyone that!”  
“I told you.”  
With a huff he threw the blueprint in the fire, watching it go up in smoke and finally at Robin again, with a hint of mischief.  
“There is no way I ever can leave your side now.”  
“So be it…,” she couldn’t suppress the smile that spread on her face. “So, when will we have dinner?”  
“Uhm…”

“ROBIN! YOU’RE BACK!”  
As soon as she turned around she felt Luffy pull her into a tight hug, immediately joined by Chopper and Usopp.  
“GIVE HER SPACE TO BREATH!” The boys were pulled away and replaced by Nami. “I missed you!”  
“Robin-chwan! You’re back! I’ll make your favorite food for dinner!!” and Sanji was gone again.  
“Good to see you again!” Zoro walked by to let himself fall under a tree and asleep.  
“Looking good as always, mein Fräulein.”  
“Thank you all! I’m glad to be back.”  
“LET’S HAVE A BARBECUE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight edits and corrections: 10.11.2017
> 
> Day 10 (one day too late) - okay another well known and loved character appears… I guess. Maybe you already realised that I decided to make porneglyph the language and not the stones alone. It fitted better to the plot. I don’t have much to say about this chapter. No drawing. Enjoy.  
> Please excuse all the mistakes I probably overlooked. I had no time to reread the chapter a couple of times.


	11. (Alone) Frobin Fortnight 2017: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date time for Franky and Robin!

After they had celebrated Robin had excused herself and slept for more than a day. Only once she had woken up when Nami went in, put a plate with food and water on her nightdesk and left again.

Having finally slept off the exhaustion she had a need for coffee, water and food but her personal supplies were empty as well as her fridge. A good thing that Sanji always took care of such things. He had probably emptied it all when he had heard that Robin was gone, taking care that nothing would get spoiled. But that meant shopping later on.

She left her flat and went down to Sanji’s and Zoro’s to finally get that coffee she needed. Every step was pure bliss after these months of separation. Even though everyone was still asleep she could feel the presence of each of her friends.

She made herself a coffee and sat down at her usual spot. Another hour went by, the sunlight slowly becoming stronger. Finally Sanji got up, spilling Robin with compliments and talking to her.  
One after another her other friends also appeared, made idle chat and joked around. Sanji served everyones breakfast and it was like always.  
Just a normal day like so many before she had to leave on short notice.  
That was until Franky leaned forward and asked: ”So, Robin. Do you wanna go for dinner tonite? There is this really super place…”  
“WHAT?!” Sanji nearly dropped the plates he was holding.  
“Ah, young love! Yohohohoho!”  
“You better take this serious, Franky or else I’ll castrate you,” Nami casually remarked, took a sip from her orange juice while looking at the clock. “I have to go now. When are you two leaving?”  
Still looking slightly afraid Franky answered fast: ”I was thinking about around 18:00...”  
“All right. Robin, I’ll be back at 16:00 and help you put an outfit together. Chopper don’t you have to go too? Should I take you?“  
“Ah… yes. Thank you…,” before going out he looked at the two older friends. “Don’t forget to use protection, okay?”  
That was the moment Usopp started to laugh so hard he nearly fell over if Zoro wouldn’t have stopped it. Robin as well as Franky blushed. How embarrassing. The rest of their friends left too soon after this remark, but only Sanji threatened Franky too, while Brook just wished them a nice morning and then started for his daily walk around the neighborhood.

Robin and Franky were both still in the kitchen, hanging on their drinks. This time the silence was awkward. This needed to stop. They are both grown ups after all!  
“So, are you getting the condoms or shall I?”  
“Robin!” His face went white. “This is not about getting you in bed… today is just a simple date… to get to know you better.”  
With a laugh she put her hand on his arm, calming him down.  
“It’s okay, Franky. I was just joking. Do you have work to do, today?”  
“Ye… yes?”  
“Then let’s have lunch together. 13:00?”  
“Okay.”  
“See you then.”

* * *

Robin allowed herself a few days off work and used the day to take care of her flowers and the garden. It felt good to do bodily work even though she knew she would feel every muscle tomorrow.  
When it was time for lunch Franky as well as Brook joined her in the garden for tea, cola and coffee as well as sandwiches.  
They sat around the table and talked about their work and music until Franky finally used the chance to ask about Robins scar, once again.  
“Which scar?” Brook looked very curious. He loved to know as much about his new friends as possible, Robin had noticed.  
“This one,” without further ado Robin pulled her shirt down a little bit to show it. “It goes through so you’d see a even bigger one on my back.  
“Oh, looks like a mortal injury,” the old man took another sip of his tea while Franky seemed terrified by how casual they spoke about it.  
“Almost fatal.”  
“A thrilling story I’m sure.”  
“Well, looking back at it I have to agree. It is rather thrilling and it started when I was still doing illegal work. Being able to read a forbidden language attracts certain individuals. This one was a mob boss who hoped to find information to a weapon of some kind that would help him to step out of the shadows and to overthrow the government,” a fast look at Franky made it clear that he knew exactly what kind of weapon she meant. “To me it was also a chance to feel kind of safe. Anyway, we infiltrated a state, kidnapped the Gouverneur, found the tomb with the inscriptions. They were indeed filled with informations about the weapon... and I decided to not tell my boss about it’s content. I told him it was about the history of this state about it’s royal houses and the bloodline. I guess he knew that I lied or thought I wouldn’t be of use anymore… maybe he had planned to get rid of me from the very beginning. I tried to kill him before he could kill me but he is a good fighter and stabbed me through the chest.  
My boss was stopped by Luffy and his friends. They had befriended the Gouverneurs daughter... they found me and rescued me.”  
Robin sighed recalling how she was ready to die then and there but they would not let her. She finally leaned back and gave a short but challenging look to the two older men.  
“And that is how I got my scar. So kids, don’t ever get involved with a mob boss who is willing to kill his partners. It’s, most of the time, not worth it.”

They all three stayed silent for a few moments. Robin looked down to her cup, evading her companion's eyes but could feel Frankys intense stare. She wanted to know what he thought but didn’t dare to ask or to look at him.  
“My, so many interesting individuals live in this house. Yohoho! I am glad to be among them, still alive!”  
“Me too,” Robin actually felt that moment really thankful towards the old musician. Behind his perverted ways he was actually very experienced and sometimes downright wise.  
“Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to ask you for your panties. Yohohoho!”  
Robin shook her head. But Franky still hasn’t had said anything yet and she was very aware of it.  
“I’ll go now… I think it’s time to look for the treasures hidden in the laundry room. See you two lovebirds later.”  
Brook vanished inside the house and Robin still didn’t knew how to face Franky, while brifly wondering if she had any laundry down there, when she heard a sniffle. Surprised she finally looked at him and saw him cry waterfalls.  
“Oh, Franky! There is no need to cry over this!” She took one of his hands in her own.  
“But you got betrayed!”  
“It hasn’t been the first time.”  
“You had such a hard life!”  
“It’s good now.”  
“Robin!”  
He surprised her, pulled her into a tight hug and she laughed. Still, a little stray tear formed in the corner of her own eye.  
“I’m not crying, stupid!”  
“I know,” her arms snaked around his torso and she enjoyed to be near him.  
He needed a moment to calm himself while Robin soothed him. All the time she had smiled and in the end brushed with her thumbs his cheeks.  
“Has anyone ever told you you’re cute, Franky?”  
“What?! No!! I’m super manly.”  
“Are you pouting?”  
“No!”  
Robin laughed, stood up from her chair and then lightly kissed him on his cheek for the second time.  
“I’ll meet you at 18:00 at the door, yes?”  
“Ah, yes.” His face was beet red.

* * *

As promised Nami had appeared two hours earlier to help dress up her friend.  
“The job was so annoying today. I’m glad when I move on again. I always have to be friendly but as richer the customers the more annoying they get. They should just give me their money and leave.”  
“Since when are you in customer service?” Robin looked at her friend with the help of the mirror. The girl concentrated on braiding strands of the hair.  
“Around three months? Thanks to my friendliness and good looks. But I advanced to special customer service just recently. Only rich people now. But the women are almost all bitches and the men are almost all sexist assholes.”  
That sounded worrisome.  
“Are you okay? Don’t overwork yourself.”  
“Don’t worry,” she finished the hairdo with some bobby pins and a beautiful hairslide.  
“My ultimate goal are investments. Since I’m not allowed in Casinos anymore I have to find other ways to ’play’.”  
Robin chuckled: “Aren’t you a dangerous one?”  
“Aren’t we all?” Nami smirked. “How do you like it?”  
“It’s beautiful! Thank you!”  
“Ah, yes. Working at a beauty salon was a good experience. Onto the makeup.”  
Nami continued her work and chatted about the others and how their careers advanced.

Since Robin didn’t knew which restaurant they would visit both decided for a cute flowery skirt with a dark blouse and heeled boots.  
“You look amazing, Robin! If that perverted idiot wasn’t already head over heels for you he would fall for you tonight.”  
“You have to be more precise which of our dear perverted idiots you mean…,” Robin looked at herself in the mirror, feeling good about her appearance.  
“Yeah right… well I did mean Franky,” Nami still pucked on the blouse and skirt.  
“You really think he likes me?” With a lot of restrain Robin only asked casually instead of squealing in delight like a lovesick teenager.  
“Oh, yes! You should have seen him when we were still looking for you and how he waited for your calls… but I’m more surprised that you like him. I would have thought you’re more into the dark, handsome and moody type.”  
“Well, I had my fair share of the ’dark’,’handsome’ and ’moody’ type.”  
Robin took a deep breath suddenly feeling very nervous.  
“Franky is refreshing in his honesty. He’s not hiding himself…”  
“Literally…,” Nami chuckled, stepped in front of Robin and gave her one last critical look before she finally hugged the older woman. “Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
“So, making him drunk and stealing his money as well as his car is fine?”  
“Of course.”  
They both laughed.  
“Let’s go.”

Together they walked down the stairs, still joking. On the second floor they saw Brook waiting for them.  
“Ahhh! Two goddesses descended from heaven. May I accompany your way with some music?”  
“Uhm… sure?” Nami looked rather suspicious.  
“Maybe you’ll show me your panties then?”  
“STOP THAT!!”  
“Yohohoho! Ah, the wrath of a young woman. Makes me feel alive!”

He started to play his music, first calm but as further down they went the pace stepped up and became even heavier like the minutes before a thunderstorm.

At the end of the last stairway everyone else was waiting. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were playing cards. Zoro just stood there and watched everything. Sanji was talking to Franky, probably threatening him again. They all looked up when the women rounded the corner to the last staircase together with a dramatic ending of the music, that sounded like thunder. Sanjis mood immediately changed to that of a lovesick.  
“Aaaahhhh! Robin-chwan! You look gorgeous! Way too beautiful for that idiot!”  
“Thank you Sanji.”  
She couldn’t even look the chef in the eye because the only reaction that was interesting for her was Frankys and he looked like he couldn’t believe his eyes. A big grin slowly appearing on his face.  
With humor she also realised that he had exchanged his speedos for shorts. He still sported one of his usual open Hawaii shirts and no shoes after all.  
“You really look… super.”  
“Not too casual?”  
“No! Perfect! Here, this is for you,” he gave her a flower pot with a small rosebush in it. “When it has grown a little taller you can plant it in the garden…”  
“How thoughtful.”  
That moment they could hear a string of loud clicks.  
Usopp was snapping photos of them, while Nami was making another few with her mobile phone.  
“Have fun kids! Don’t be back too late!” Nami gave them a cheeky smile while Luffy, Chopper and Brook laughed. Sanji who ranted about how Franky did not bring real flowers, was being held back by Zoro.  
Robin laughed along. Franky sighed.  
“Can’t promise that. And you kids don’t burn down the house while we’re gone. Not figuratively and not literally.”  
“Can’t promise that,” Usopp answered with a shrug.  
And with that the couple left.

* * *

After a little drive with loud music blaring out of the recorder again they arrived at the nice looking diner.  
“I hope you’re hungry. The servings are super giant… wait! Don’t exit the car just yet!”  
With a surprised look Robin watched as Franky jumped out of his car, ran around and opened the door for her.  
“Sanji said if I don’t treat you like a lady he’ll kick my ass,” winking he offered her a hand.  
“Why, thank you Mr. Fram,” she took his hand and felt her heart flutter at the contact. Quite the fascinating reaction considering that hey had touched quite often already. “Our friends are something special.”  
Franky chuckled, while they both walked to the diner: ”They sure are.”  
The diner itself was very much like one would imagine. A bar, stools, little booths for four people. The colours were pastel and bright. There was even a jukebox in the corner.  
“HEY! FRANKY!!” a whole chorus greeted him.  
“Hey everyone! I want you to finally meet someone,” he pulled Robin in a semi-hug. “This is Robin.”  
“HEY, ROBIN!”  
“Hello… “ she was horrified about half a dozen of people looking at her.  
“Let’s go to our booth.”  
While they walked to their place Robin felt like everyone was still watching them even if it wasn’t true and felt like fainting. She still hold up though. In long years she had learned to work through it. But before they sat down Robin pulled Franky down and whispered with her coldest voice: “Don’t ever do that again! That was embarrassing.”  
“Uhm… sorry,” it sounded genuine and afraid.  
“No harm done,” and with sigh she sat down.

Robin watched as everyone inside the diner would come sooner or later to their table to greet her and then talk to Franky. And he knew everyone by name and even about their lives. He asked about the kids, the job, the partner, how their illness was progressing.  
Now Robin knew everything too but she could not imagine to be so casual with so many people. That whole situation meant that they haven’t been able to talk much to each other which was a pity. The food was amazing though… very fat but amazing. She felt like she could need a bitter after this.  
Franky had his usual, as it sounded. A burger with bacon and fries on the side. She herself had decided for a chicken sandwich… so the fat part was especially surprising.  
The two twin-like waitresses were very nice too, their hairdo very fascinating. Square. Robin had seen them at the barbeque all those months ago. One of them, wearing pink clothes, even using roller skates to serve. The other one, wearing yellow, took their empty plates.  
“Was everything fine?”  
“Oh yes. Very delicious.”  
“Anything else?”  
“I’ll have another coke.”  
“A coffee please.”  
As soon as the girl left Franky leaned over to Robin: “Do you like this place?” There was excitement in his voice and a smile on his face.  
Robin crooked her head and looked at him. The answer seemed important.  
“What if I say no?”  
“That would be a pity. This diner is super cool and the best spot to be!”  
“I see. Then I will say that the food is delicious and it is quite the super spot to be.”  
“That is good to hear!” the serving girl came by again and gave them their drinks.  
“Where are you two going from here? It’s still early and I hope you thought of something special for your first date, Franky.”  
“Oh yeah. No worries.”  
When the girl left Robin looked at the man sitting right in front of her. It seemed like everyone here knew about her. That also explained that weird greeting.  
“May I ask what your intentions are?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“Shall we continue our way so I can find out?”  
“Check please!”  
With a smug smirk Mozu came over again and laid down the bill: “I hope you two have a nice evening,” with a wink and a nudge to Robin she added, “And take good care of Big Bro. Bye!”  
“Will do. Bye.”  
With that they left.

* * *

The next drive was a little longer.  
So they talked. They talked about the several songs that came out of the radio. The variety of music was bigger than one would think. But beside 50 years Rock there was also modern Hip Hop, Country, 20s Chaunson, Big Band, Jazz, ‘00 RnB but also some more most recent songs. Ska, Pop, and even some Techno and Eurodance. It was a little like a travel through the times with music.  
Skipping through the songs wasn’t easy. Robin remembered that too much reeling would destroy the cassette but Franky had written down every single track inside the cover of the hull. His writing was hard to decipher though.

“I appreciate your taste in music. But why are you still using music cassettes?”  
“Because It reminds me of how I was sitting in front of the radio and tried to make the perfect mix tape. Didn’t you?”  
“I didn’t exactly had time for it.”  
“Ah yeah…,”Franky seemed embarrassed. “How was your childhood?”  
“Lonely,” Robin chewed a little bit on her lip while she decided if she should tell him. He had probably heard parts of the story anyway. It had been all over the news, 20 years ago. “But let’s talk about it another time. Not while you’re driving… chances that you’re going to cry are too high. ”  
“I never cry!”  
“I won’t tell while you drive. But maybe you can tell me more about your clash with Spandam. Because it sounds like you lived my dream.”  
“Breaking his nose?”  
“I would be fine with a simple slap but basically, yes.”

“I understand,” Franky laughed. ”Well, as I told you before it was the day they took Tom, my step dad and teacher. We had finished the train line and Tom was supposed to be verdicted free from his old ‘crimes’. But Spandam pulled out some blueprints saying that those inventions of weapons were a violation of the law. It were just doodles, most of them wouldn’t even work since I drew them in my childhood. But he used them to pressure Tom into saving Iceburg and me and Tom got sentenced to jail and death.”

Robin didn’t let her eyes leave Franky, who concentrated on the traffic. It was surprising how emotional he got for the sake of others but now he did not show any sadness for himself. He got moved by other people stories more than by his own sad experiences.Compassion.

“Being still young and hotheaded I didn’t want to give up without a fight so I attacked Spandam with the back of a rifle, fought off lots of officials and police and finally ran to stop the train. Punching Spandam out of the way was very satisfying. Anyway, on that day I learned that you can’t stop a train with just standing in the way and I haven’t forgotten since. Next time I’ll derail it.”  
“And you say I’m morbid while you casually talk about getting run over by a train.”  
“Don’t worry. You’re still the master in casual horror-scenario talk.”  
“Oh my, Franky. You know how to flatter a woman. After you got run over what happened?” Robin did not want the man to stop talking now this was way too fascinating.  
“I was almost dead but I found scrap metal and material and I started to rebuild my own body. Bones all broken, muscles and nerves still working for the biggest part. I had recently started to study robotics in my free time and wanted to build the ultimate fighting droid one day… so I used what I knew and worked on myself.”  
“How did you survive without blood transfusion or painkillers?”  
“I’m honestly not really sure. But it worked. It took time but it worked.”  
“What then?”  
He laughed again looking at her for a second: “Thirsty for information, aren’t you?”  
“It’s my job after all. The history of people.”  
“I came back. Fram Cutty was still wanted and I secretly met Iceburg to know what happened after I vanished. He had build a thinktank for all kind of mechanics, robotics and engineering and made a lot of money. Most of the inventions were sold to the government. First I was angry with him but later I understood that it was his way to keep himself and his employees save.  
I learned that the reason Spandam had tried to foul Tom was because of the blueprints. The ones we burned after you came back. He wanted them. Iceburg, owning the blueprint, had to bring himself into a position in which they could not easily pressure him in giving the plans away.  
When I returned he gave them to me, figuring that they would soon stop looking for Fram Cutty, believing him finally dead and I started to work for him as Franky. To be honest it was great to design mechanic prosthetics, robots, droids and drones but it’s even better when you see what your work accomplishes… I can still build robot arms in my free time.”  
The car slowed down. Robin looked outside. Everything was dark, except for the stars that were shining very bright.  
“Where are we?” The car stopped. Suddenly Robin remembered something… something that didn’t add up.  
“Wait… do you mean that noone is supposed to know that you’re Fram Cutty, so the government won’t find you?”  
“Well… everyone I meet only knows me as Franky. Noone, except for a few people I trust, know I’m Fram Cutty… used to be.”  
“But you introduced yourself to me with that name!”  
“Yeah…”  
“WHY?!” Robin was shocked. How awful! How could he have been so stupid? She had been just some random person and he had given her his full name.  
“I dunno… maybe I wanted to impress you?”  
She couldn’t believe her ears. Impress her? In times like these? With a history like his? The government had been very strict about people opposing them. One doesn’t go around and tell everyone who they are if they once broke a government's dog the nose. But the worst of all: ”I COULD HAVE REVEALED YOU BY MISTAKE!”  
“What?!”  
Robin inhaled a couple of times before finally calming a little. She had really thought herself into a frenzy.  
“How often did I say your real name out of fun?! If someone would have heard… if they had listened in on the calls… they would have taken you!” With the last sentence her voice had become louder again and the fear had been clear in it. She didn’t had her emotions in check anymore...  
“Robin,” hearing her name she looked him in the eyes. A light smile was on his face. His hand reached up to cradle one side her face and it was soothing and real and warm. She closed her eyes. “There is no need to worry about this just yet. Right now I’m here,” and she laughed and opened her eyes again to see him grin at her.  
“How dare you use my own words against me?” she laid her hand over his, butterflies exploding in her stomach. “There is no way I ever can leave your side now,“ mischief was twinkling in her eyes.  
“S...s… so… b… be,” his face was probably deep red. There was almost no light to say if that really was the case. And it was adorable how he tried to repeat her words, impressive that he even remembered them. And she was very aware that they already swore for a second time that they would never leave each other's side. His stuttering indicated that he was aware of that too. She took his hand that was still on her face in her hands and laid it between them.  
“Where are we?”  
“Ah! Right! Let’s get out… wait… I’ll open your door.”

Finally outside Robin was able to look around and realised that they had traveled along the lake at which their city was build. In the far distance she could see the city lights as well as the bridge people used to cross the lake nowadays.  
Back in the day people had to use ferries or travel around the lake which took them several days. Traveling by ferry had been expensive and dangerous, thanks to animal attacks as well as pirates. Those times were now long gone. All because of a single bridge that had killed thousands of construction workers. Robin shuddered.  
“Hey, are you cold?”  
“No, I’m fine. I just remembered something.”  
“Bad memories?”  
“Not my own.”  
He looked at her quite confused for a second before shaking his head, making her smile once more. In his hand she spied a basket as well as a blanket. His other arm was stretched towards her: “Care to join me?”  
With a smile she took his hand and he lead her around his bus until they were at the back. Franky put down everything and climbed on top of the bus.  
“Throw everything up.”  
With a laugh Robin took the blanket and threw it up. She then pushed up the basket.  
“How do I get up?”  
“Wait… give me your hand,” without much effort he pulled her up too, so she landed flush at him. He greeted her with a big smile and a “Hey.”  
“Hello.”  
On top of the van Franky had spread the blanket and carefully lead Robin there.  
“Take a seat. What do you want to drink? Wine or tea or Cola?”  
“Hmm… hard decision. What are you going to drink?”  
“I won’t drink wine, since I’m the chosen driver. So... I’ll stick with cola.”  
Robin laughed again, finding a comfortable position for herself to sit.  
“Then I’ll take a glass of wine.”

* * *

It didn’t take long and both were lying on the blanket and looking into the sky, thanks to limited space on the bus Robin had to lie directly beside Franky. Not that she minded. The warm radiating from him was comfortable.  
They talked about all kind of things. Some more about music (I sometimes write songs and play the guitar. But not as good as Brook - I never had time to learn an instrument but I love to read notes), about the lake (The police once found 20 corpses in one summer until they finally caught the murderer. It happened right here. - Let me guess, exactly 10 years ago?), about the frogs (Did you know that Frogs don’t swim butterfly? - Why should they?) and birds they heard and they talked about the stars (I wanted to build ships and sail them. That is why I also read about the basics of navigating. - You should talk with Nami about that. She sometimes draws maps for fun). Robin was impressed by the vast knowledge Franky had. It was different to her own. In the end he was a practical man who rather acted than talked. And most of his knowledge was usable in some way for one of his many interests.  
“I tried so much, when I was younger. I was lucky that Tom never stopped me in my research.”  
“Your childhood sounds very fascinating. I just read everything I got my hands on, most of the time history books. That is… until I lost my home. Then it was harder to find adequate reading material.”  
In the corner of her eye she could see him moving his head to look at her but she continued to stare up into the starry sky.  
“How have you lost it?”  
Now was the time to tell him. She took a deep breath and continued.

“I was born in Ohara. The city was once known for the biggest library in the whole country and scholars from all over the world came there to study. I grew up in my aunt's house because my mother was, ironically enough, researching abroad.  
In Ohara I learned to read porneglyph. A lot of other archeologists had learned it too. They were trying to study everything about the people who had used it. A lot of modern technology is based on things they had researched. The technology we use today are things that were translated decades ago. Prohibiting porneglyph is only a rather recent rule… twentytwo to be exact. the Government got wind of the fact that there was some kind of historic revolution happening in Ohara. The whole village had been burned down. They came and destroyed everything. I lost my home, my family and my friends in a fire. I’m the sole survivor.”

“I remember hearing about the fire…,” there was sympathy and sadness in his voice. “And about a child that survived… and that laid the fire…”  
Robin laughed bitter.

“A lie. It is easier to blame a child than to say ‘We, your leader, thought it was a good idea to mass murder and destroy a whole village because we are afraid of the past.’ But noone listens to a child. I tried to run but couldn’t find someone to help me. Everyone was too afraid that I might burn down their belongings. It didn’t help that a wanted poster with my face was plastered everywhere.  
Then I got caught by Saul. He was a high ranked military officer and… an old friend of my mum it seemed. He took me in for two years. Two good years before he was killed too. A friend of his, who is still a government officer, had done it… and took pity of me. He helped me to hide for another few years. But I ran again. I didn’t want him to get killed too and I also wanted to get away from everything. At least I had reached teenage years… not the best time to be alone in this world. But I managed… people had started to forget about what had happened to Ohara. I was taking all kind of jobs. Intelligence, teaching, writing, translating… until I met the mob boss I told you about before. And that was a short story of my youth.”

As expected Robin could hear a sniffle beside her. She pushed up a little and saw the man beside her having his forearm laid over his eyes, trying his best to not just wail.

“But as I said this afternoon. It is fine now. I’m not alone and I don’t have to hide anymore. I found a way. Like you too.”  
“I’m not crying!”  
“I know,” she smiled down at him even though he did not see it. Instead she decided to lay her head on his chest and hug him a little bit. She couldn’t see the stars anymore but it was nice to lie like this. She wondered how much of his chest was actually reinforced it didn’t feel like it. It feld natural like a well trained upper body. His heartbeat was easily to hear. Not doing much it still seemed to help Franky to calm down again. It didn’t took long and she could feel him caress her hair and her back.  
This was nice. She could get used to it.  
Cuddling a little bit nearer she closed her eyes and gave a content sigh feeling him hugging her closer and placing a kiss on top of her head. The perfect moment for another bunch of butterflies to explode in her stomach.  
She looked up to him but he stared up in the vast sky again, so she used the moment to watch him. On first sight he probably wasn’t the most handsome but he was good looking after further inspection. Plus he was overall a good and sweet person and that was rare. Also, considering their individual history one might get the impression that they were somehow linked with each other by fate. Both had been searched by the government. Both they had lost important people because of the government. With no other man she would be able to destroy the world and to bring devastation to everyone.  
That thought made her chuckle.  
He looked at her after that sound. She used that moment to slide up a bit and to kiss him.

It was electrifying. Maybe because it was quite some time since she had last kissed someone or maybe because he was a really good kisser. Maybe because there was an emotional connection like she never had one before.  
When they stopped he was smiling in a dreamy way. She laid her face near his. It was weird to feel her nose brush against his metal one but she would get used to it.

A good fortyfive minutes later they were back home. Everything was silent. At the end of the stairs they stood in front of each other, sharing another kiss.  
“Thank you for the nice… no… super evening, Franky.”  
He chuckled.  
“It was a pleasure. Sleep well and see you tomorrow.”  
“You too. Until tomorrow.”  
With a last peck on his cheek Robin walked up the stairs, she could hear Franky humming a happy melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! It’s done! The chapter… two more to go. I’m sorry, this took forever. But we have at least a couple of information bombs in this as well as some interaction between the OTP and their friends. Franky is crying a lot… more than in the other chapters and not as much as in canon, I guess. 
> 
> In between I didn’t had much time and then I lost concentration as well as ideas and was unsure if anything of this made sense and where I should send them for their date. I also wondered if I put in too many details in, what even is necessary? jeez! And sometimes I felt like running around in circles… But here we go and I’m sorry for the wait. If anyone is interested I’ll add deleted scenes when the fic is finally done. I have no idea if I used the theme “music” enough… but I guess… hope… I did.  
> Last note, I changed Frankys age in chapter three.
> 
> FrobinFortnight is over but I’ll finish this as fast as possible(slow). Why don’t you look up the other amazing fans works? Frobinfandays.tumblr.com
> 
>  


	12. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopps exhibit is approaching!

Getting up the next morning, Robin wasn’t really surprised to find Nami sitting in her kitchen with a big smile and a breakfast on the table. At least she showed enough patience to wait with the questions until after Robin had her first sip of coffee.  
“Tell me everything!”  
That wasn’t a question. Robin sighed. She was still a little bit tired. It had been a short night.  
“What exactly do you want to know?”  
“Where did you eat?”  
“A small diner ten minutes away. He introduced me to some of his friends.”  
“What did you do after dinner?”  
“Looking at the stars at the lake,” a smile showed itself on Robin’s face, remembering the evening.  
“Did he behave?”  
“The perfect gentleman.”  
“Kiss?”  
“Twice...I initiated it.”  
“French?”  
“No,” Robin answered in french before continuing. “It was very innocent. I guess he wouldn’t have tried to kiss me if I hadn’t taken the initiative.”  
“But why?” Nami furrowed her brows while buttering her toast.  
“As I said, the perfect gentleman.”  
“Or he is not interested in such profanities. Maybe he is not able to…?”  
Robin froze for a second, contemplating that scenario. The date had been way too innocent to be able to make a secure judgement but…  
“If that is the case we’ll find a way. I could live with that. The cuddling alone was very enjoyable and for everything more I could take care myself. By the way, thank you for being concerned about my ‘needs’,” Robin gave her friend a half annoyed, half amused look.  
Nami didn’t budge but her brows were furrowed and her eyes sceptical, with her mouth only being a slim line, like she tried to decipher a note from Luffy. His handwriting was awful.  
“You really like this guy.”  
Again not a question. So Robin decided to not answer and stay silent, curious to where this conversation would lead to.  
Nami took a bite of her toast, analysing Robin while chewing.  
“This is really serious…,” Nami's eyes widened. “You did actually fell in love?”  
Now here was a question and not an easy one to answer.  
“I… I’m…”  
“Don’t you dare to say you’re not sure!” An accusing finger was pointed at Robin.  
Robin started to rethink how to put her feelings in words.  
“Well I wouldn’t say it is full love… yet. More like a crush, maybe.”  
“Ugh!” Nami let herself fall back on the chair, head and arms hanging down. “Well, congratulations.”  
“You don’t sound like it.”  
“That is because I owe Brook 50 Beri. That old perv said you two are in love and I said you don’t just fall in love so easily…”  
“It’s not lo…”  
“Don’t deny it. I’m glad I was wrong,” the younger woman smiled at Robin.  
The talk then moved to other things, work, clothes and Usopp’s upcoming exhibit, that was only another month away. After they had finished eating they decided to to go down and to see what the guys were up to on this sunny Saturday.  
Nami talked about lying in the sun and swimming in the pool while Robin considered to clean her flat and then to take a hot bath to soothe her aching muscles. After a day of working in the garden and then lying on the hard roof of the bus she felt every single one.

Greeting all of their friends when passing them (everyone except for Sanji), answering a few questions about the evening (once again she asserted that Franky had been a gentleman), Robin realised that Franky was not with the others in the garden. Figuring that Nami was occupied talking to Brook about the fact that the bet was about money and not panties, she slipped away to look for the janitor.  
After knocking at his door it took a while before he appeared, shirtless, looking tired and grumpy. Still he managed to give her a smile as soon as he recognized her. And she automatically smiled too, feeling the old butterflies again.  
“What a super sight for my tired eyes.”  
“Good morning, Franky. Did I wake you?”  
“Yes… no… come in first.”  
They went into the small room and Robin sat on his bed watching him taking a can of cola from his small fridge and then sitting down at his desk.  
“I was napping right now because I was awoken before. At five. When Sanji went to work but felt like he had to question me about what happened between you and me.”  
“What did you tell?”  
“Hm... I said we ate, drove to the lake, watched the stars, shared a kiss and went home. Then I closed the door and went to bed again but couldn’t really find sleep again until… maybe two hours ago?”  
Robin couldn't help but laugh imagining him shutting the door in front of Sanji.  
“At least Nami had waited for me to get up myself and had prepared a breakfast.”  
“What did you answer?”  
“That you had been the perfect gentleman and that I initiated the kiss.”  
The answer was a groan.  
Robin crooked her head: “Is there a problem?”  
”Now everyone will wonder why I didn’t start it. They will think I’m not man enough.”  
Robin thought about what Nami had implied before and wondered herself.  
“Well, why didn’t you?”  
His reaction was awkward and he fidgeted slightly. Robin couldn’t help herself and think once again how cute he was.  
“I wanted our first kiss to be perfect and so I waited for the perfect moment but no moment seemed perfect enough and I continued to wait for it. You only deserve the most super perfect date and I didn’t want to screw it up.”  
“Maybe you need to see chances when they are right in front of you,” Robin leaned back, putting her weight on her forearms, watching Franky as he tiredly nipped on his coke, grumbling an agreement. She studied him while he let his eyes roam the room and finally landed on her, basically laying on the bed and the moment there was a spark of understanding on his eyes, she stood up.  
Laughing about his confused face Robin stepped nearer and kissed him on his forehead.  
“How about you come to my flat this evening after dinner? We could watch a movie?”  
“Sure? Uhm...”  
“Don’t worry. This is not about getting you in bed. It is just a simple date to get to know you better.”  
With that she went out of his room still chuckling.

* * *

The next month flew by. Robin and Frankys relationship continued and much to her delight, Robin learned that Franky was very capable of taking care of her ‘needs’. He had become way more proactive also thanks to the fact that Nami’s suspicion reached his ears.  
There was no way that he would let that rumor live. Robin had promised him to tell the other woman about the satisfactory nature of her and Frankys meetings. Even if she wasn't one who liked to brag.

Beside these rare encounter it was hard for them to have some quality time with each other. Franky had to help establish an atelier for Usopp, after his room in the flat he shared with Chopper and Luffy ran out of space for his works. Then, when Franky didn’t had work to do, Robin had to translate old texts or meet with clients. Her being away for almost two months had put a dent in her reputation but in the end she was the best and so her clients were lining up soon again. But that meant less time for her boyfriend. The first time she had thought that word she experienced a giggle fit and her face had been probably very red. She was lucky it had happened in her study while she was alone. This reaction was very unlike her and she couldn’t say she enjoyed it.

Another together-time-consuming fact was that not only Usopp but Chopper as well was in the house every day. Usopp was still preparing more paintings while Chopper had a break from school, before he would finally enroll in college and he used the time to study, with Robin occasionally helping. Well, with Chopper studying most of the time and Usopp painting, the boys still found the time to play pranks on each other as well as Brook, Robin and Franky.  
Some were better than others and one day Robin was coming into the atelier to tell Usopp to stop putting whoopee cushions on her seat. The atelier was a simple room with lots of daylight lamps and large windows.  
She knew that Usopp was a great artist but this was the first time she saw the pieces he did for the exhibit. They were extraordinary.  
While she watched them it felt like she lived an adventure. Without much explanation she was told the story of a young warrior who conquered the whole world against all odds, together with their friends.

“Hey, Robin. I thought I heard something…,” Usopp rounded a line of paintings hanging from the ceiling to dry properly.  
“Hello, Usopp,” she studied him. He looked tired. “I came in to give you this back,” she handed over the cushion and he took it with a chuckle.  
“How are you keeping up? The exhibit is in a week…”  
“Yeah I know,” he yawned. “But I’m finishing up. I’m working on the last piece. Wanna see?”  
“With pleasure,” she showed him a genuine smile and followed him around the paintings.  
There she saw a big canvas, showing the portrait of a woman in the background was the sea and a rather small the warriors ship, sailing off.

“Who is she? She is somehow familiar...”  
“She is noone in particular… she is…,” Usopp gestured vaguely. “A mix of some women I know.”  
Robin looked closer. A round face with a pointy nose, long wavy, fair hair with light orange highlights. Calm but sad eyes. He even managed to give them an expression of wisdom and knowledge and age. It moved her.  
“She is beautiful. An amazing work.  
“Thank you.”  
“What does she represent?”  
“Ah… you know she is the goddess who sends the warrior on their journey. At the same time she is always at his side… it’s kind of clicheé.”  
“Clicheés work because people are familiar with them. Not all are good but giving him a figure to look up to, that leads him through his hardships is a longing that everyone feels from time to time.”  
Her eyes trace every line and every stroke of the brush she could identify.  
“I guess.”  
She peeked at Usopp, seeing his tired smile and tried her best to look encouraging. Pride swelled in her chest about how talented and kind her friends were.  
“I really love how you set the shadows. It’s rather melancholic. The story as a whole is really touching. Will there be an accompanying booklet?”  
“Ah, yes. Kaya wished for it after she saw the sketches. That is why I need to finish this. It’s the last picture. I’ll need to Photograph and send it to the publisher so they can print it until next week.”  
“The story is already written?”  
“Since forever. It was one of the first stories I had ever told.”  
“I see. So it is a special story?”  
“It is.”  
“I look forward to read it,” once again her eyes moved across the woman's face.  
“I look forward to hear you read it,” there was a broad smile on his face and Robin laughed.  
“We’ll see about that,” she laid her hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed it.”If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to call. I’m here all day.”  
Concentrating on his picture again he patted her hand.  
“Will do.”  
Before leaving Robin looked around and saw a couple of bottles with water and a sandwich. Most certainly put there by Sanji.  
“Don’t forget to eat!”  
“Yes ma...am!”  
That moment she stepped out of the Atelier but looked back, confused about that last remark and ran into Franky. Surprised she gazed up and saw him holding another whoopee-cushion. She took it and before Franky could formulate any protest Robin gave him a kiss on his lips.  
“Leave him for now. We can give this Chopper.”  
“Uh… okay?”  
“He needs to finish his painting today. So we should let him do his work.”  
“Ah! Gotcha!” a big smile could be seen on his face.

Side by side they walked down to the third floor, Robin using the chance to tell Franky about the impression she got from the paintings.  
“... you can just see how much emotion Usopp had put into the story and the paintings. Beside the technique that is what makes them so amazing.”  
“Do you know a lot about art?” he sounded surprised, she realised that the only other time he had heard her talk to passionately about something was when she lectured about history. Which he endured and she was thankful for that.   
“Well, I know the names of the most important and famous artists, I know which epoch was when, I can also identify a lot of artworks thanks to the use of colour, shadows and paint. I know how ‘experts’ conclude if a piece of art is worth what amount of money. I… yes I do know a lot about ‘art’. But in the end it is always subjective. Either people like it or not… I admire that Usopp is following this hard career. But he is talented enough to become famous one day. Most certainly after his death.”  
“That is dark.”  
“Yes, but I might be wrong because Usopp is lucky. He is not only talented but is having a patron. He will be fine. I’m a little bit envious.”  
“Why is that?” Again there was surprise as well as curiosity in his voice.  
Robin smiled even though he couldn’t see it with her facing the door to her flat. Once more she had been way too honest with him but she didn’t even mind it anymore. She had figured it was part of the healing. Becoming more honest about her feelings.  
“Well, I’m not good at creating. Only in reading and interpreting.” She looked back at him still smiling.  
“Have you ever tried to create something?”  
“... no?” Her answer was full of confusion.  
“Then how do you know you’re not good at it?” With a grin and before she could argue with him he leaned down and gave her a kiss. He also snatched the whoopee-cushion from her hands.  
“I’ll bring this to Chopper. See you later, Robin.”

* * *

The week until the exhibit had been especially stressful. Usopp having now some time at his hands and Luffy having time off his job too made the house in general loud.  
Quite often these (theoretically) grown up boys ran into Robins study to tell her a story or to show her something cool, they found outside or online.  
Which was nice but it forced Robin to do her work at night while using the day for catching up sleep and also keeping the boys from distracting Franky. There was no way he could do repairs and renovations at night.

In the middle of the week Nami forced everyone to go shopping for suits and dresses.  
They all were invited for the opening of the exhibit and the dress code was elegant.  
The process was exhausting because the younger boys did not want to try different suits at all and had to be bribed with candy, food and booze, while Sanji and Brook tried to sneak in peeks at Nami and Robin. Funny enough both Sanji and Brook were the easiest to dress up.  
Franky did not want to wear trousers at all and only (still grumpy) agreed after Robin bribed him too.  
Another problem was that Nami did not just wanted to buy the clothes at the first store where everyone found something that fit, but she dragged them to different outlets and haggled for the best price.  
But In the end everyone had their elegant outfit.

* * *

The day of the opening finally arrived.  
Usopp had left early to help organize while his friends took their time to dress up and listening to Nami who told them to behave: “No running around! No panicking! No asking for panties! No creepy flirting with women! No pervert things! No macabre jokes! No getting lost and starting a fight! “  
“Why are you saying two things to me?”  
“Because you’re the worst.”  
“Shut up curly!”  
“NO FIGHTING!” Nami clenched her fists.  
Robin smiled at the residents of the house. Such a merry bunch. She also liked how elegant they all looked in their black suits and colourful shirts. Like a rainbow.  
“Nami, calm down. Everything will be fine,” Robin smiled at the younger women.  
“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Nami rolled her eyes and finally put her hands on her hips, looking at her friends like they were an army. She then slumped and sighed.  
“At least try, guys. For Usopp.”  
“YES!!! NAMI-SWAN!!!”  
“Why do you command us? I’m the captain!”  
“Don’t tell me what to do you witch!”  
“Nami is scary.”  
Franky sighed and Robin gave Nami a light, hopefully uplifting tap on the shoulder before moving outside.

They all used Frankys bus. It was big enough for all of them as well as the only vehicle one of them owned. The drive was loud and exciting. Robin was sitting in the front seat, listening to the others. She was sure that the whole evening would be a chaotic catastrophe and she looked forward to it.

The moment they stepped in the predicted chaos ensued. Luffy saw a buffet presented and raced towards it, before Nami could even react. Zoro wandered off to look for some booze while Chopper panicked about the speed Luffy ate the meat, who had started to cough.  
“Sanji! Take care of Luffy! Zoro! Get back here!”  
“YES, NAMI!” Sanji walked towards the table with the food and Nami after Zoro, before she stopped in her tracks because she heard something else: “Oh hello, please let me help you with that heavy tablet. A beautiful woman should not be bothered with such tasks.”  
“Sanji! Stop! Brook… no!” the last part was only a whisper.  
The old man had moved towards a group of important looking people and started to talk to them. Awkward laughter could be heard.  
The younger woman looked back at the couple that had stood behind and just had watched.  
“Help!”  
“Don’t worry, Nami. What are we going to do?”  
“Sanji seems to be fine right now. I’ll take care of Brook and use my cuteness on those people. Franky, please take care of Luffy and Chopper. Distract them with something shiny. Nothing perverted! Robin, go find Zoro before he beats someone up. GO!”

Robin started to look for Zoro who might have trouble finding back. Before she rounded a corner, where some other important looking people (a few of them obviously military) were talking with each other about art, she saw Franky steering Luffy and Chopper from the food. They both had stars in their eyes.  
She chuckled and the group of people looked at her. She could spy medals and decorations as well as arrogant looking women. Nobles most certainly.  
“Please don’t mind me. I didn’t laugh about the way you were pronouncing the Name Albrecht Dürer wrong.” With that she left the group behind.

She soon got to other rooms showing not Usopp’s pictures but some different artists. Zoro wasn’t there. She decided to move on, when suddenly she felt like the temperature dropped and the hairs in her neck stood up.  
Quite fast she turned around preparing to defend herself. There was Kuzan standing right in front of her. She shuddered. She needed to sharpen her senses again.  
“Hey.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Don’t be so cold Robin. Geez,” he looked down at her with tired eyes.  
“Then don’t sneak up to me like that,” Robin relaxed a little. She hasn’t had done anything illegal lately so she was probably safe... for now. “How can I help you, Mr. Kuzan?”  
He was clearly unhappy with her keeping this personal distance but she could also spy understanding in his eyes.  
“Since this event is for your friend, I figured you would be here and I wanted to check on you personally. Did you know that all of the stones you translated were destroyed?”  
“What?!” Her eyes widened.  
Once again she scold herself for her uncontrolled reaction. Even if this time it actually was to her advantage. Kuzan seemed to be relieved to see that she didn’t knew anything about it.  
“Every single one of them was destroyed. Seems like it were the revolutionaries. We aren’t sure why they destroyed them… you translated everything correctly, didn’t you?”  
“I don’t make mistakes,” now she was thinking fast, trying to make sense of the situation.  
“I know… anyway keep your eyes open. Intelligence is looking into the information that the revolutionaries might try to get their hands on you.”  
This time Robin had herself under 100% of control and didn’t showed any fear. Noone knew what and who the revolutionaries were exactly.  
“Also Spandam is advocating to take you into custody, so he might show up again. But if he does give me a call,” he gave her a card, that she took and eyed carefully.  
“Thank you.”  
“I don’t like Spandam. He’s in it for his own advantage. Anyway… glad to see you finally found someone,” he showed her a small smile. “But don’t let him become a weakness of yours.”  
Robin could feel her stomach drop and a cold shudder run down her spine. But again she did not lose her footing, did not budge only looked in Kuzans eyes. Still... she could not stand the thought that someone would think that Franky could be a hinderance to her.  
“If anything he is my strength.”  
The tall man smiled: “Good for you, Robin. Well done. I hope we don’t see each other soon. Have a nice evening.”  
And with that he left.  
Taking a deep breath Robin felt herself relax a little. Then she eyed the card again. She memorized the number and then ripped it apart. No wiretap was in it but she would still burn the rest later.  
She took another deep breath before she continued her search for Zoro. She finally found him at the bar that had been put up for the evening. Figure that Zoro would lose his way but find booze wherever he went.

The green haired man turned around to look at her.  
“You can tell Nami that I didn’t punch anyone… yet.”  
Robin chuckled under her breath.  
“Well, please continue to not punch people,” she walked to him, registering the pale face of the bartender. “There is police around.”  
“I won’t as long as I get booze…,” there was a dangerous glint in his eyes towards the bartender.  
“I see. Have a drink on my tap,” she put down a 50 Beri-note on the counter. As she wanted to turn away, Zoro called her back:  
“What did that tall guy want from you?”  
“You saw him?”  
“Yeah. Who is he?”  
Robin felt once again proud about her friends at the same time the urge to protect them became even stronger. She let her voice drop to a whisper, not wanting anyone to listen in.  
“An old acquaintance who came to warn me. It does not seem like he is a danger but more of an ally at the moment. We should still be careful around him.”  
“Gotcha.”  
With a smile she left.

* * *

“Robin! There you are! You missed Usopp’s introduction as well as the announcement that he sold his first work!”  
As soon as she had stepped into the exhibition room Franky had walked up to her and taken her hand to lead her back to her friends.  
“Oh no, what a pity. Well, at least I found Zoro and chances are that he does not break anyones nose as long as he gets his alcohol.”  
Franky showed a grimace.  
“That kid has a problem.”  
“Who of us doesn’t?”  
“Point taken.”  
Robin smiled. Additionally to holding his hand she encircled his arm, and pushed the thoughts about acute danger to the back of her mind. It would be better to talk to him in the safety of their home anyway.  
Their friends finally behaved after Nami had given them a tongue-lashing and a beating. They all went up to Usopp and congratulated him. He looked very proud and Nami did a couple of photos of him, him and his work, him and Kaya as well as a group shot, with a picture from Usopp’s phone as stand-in for Zoro.

After this Franky and Robin walked around alone, held hands, talked about the different pictures that told a story of adventure and freedom. If thought about it it was no surprise that this theme was so successful. With every passing day the government was tightening its grip around its citizens. At the same time it made owning these pictures almost dangerous. How thrilling.  
They finally found a spot where they were a little on the offside and watched the visitors talk to Usopp and even if they did not buy his exhibits they asked for commissions. One of them being Vivi, the daughter of the gouverneur Robin had once kidnapped. No wonder there were so many policemen in civil. A lot of high-ranked people were visiting this exhibit.

All the time Kaya was standing at Usopp’s side. Robin smiled when she watched the fair haired girl looking at Usopp in pure adoration and love. Robin figured she needed to have a talk with the young artist one day.  
She looked up to Franky who showed the same adoration she had just seen in the girl’s face. It made her blush.  
“Young love, eh?” She could hear the grin in his question.  
“... yeah.”  
He chuckled probably at the fact that he could rattle her but then he became bashful too.  
“I… I have something for you,” avoiding her questioning gaze she felt him squeeze her hand, before releasing it and reached inside his jacket and retrieved a small package.  
Still not looking at her Franky gave it to Robin.  
“A book. What is it about?”  
“Open it.”  
With a small but excited smile she carefully unwrapped the book. There was no title, only a black binding. She opened it to reveal some pencils, an eraser and a pen.  
On the first page was a quote “Creativity is intelligence having fun - Albert Einstein” in Frankys unmistakable handwriting. The rest was empty.  
“Oh!”  
“It will be about whatever you want. Fill it with stories or drawings. Just be creative.”  
Robin looked up to the man in front of her with big eyes and at a loss for words.  
Without a second thought she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a second of him being surprised by Robin’s sudden action he hugged her towards him and hold her up.  
When they finally parted she let her forehead rest against his, letting their noses brush. Her feet still in air.  
“Thank you so much!”  
He let her down with an awkward chuckle.  
“I should do stuff like this more often. The reward is very much worth it.”  
“Oh, this kiss is not everything. You’re in for a treat.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes. Do you remember the outfit I described to you when you asked me what I’m wearing?”  
“Yeah… OH!”  
“Exactly.”  
“Super!”  
That moment Luffy and Chopper passed them, walking very fast.  
“Don’t make a scene! That is embarrassing for Usopp!”  
“Yeah, embarrassing.”  
“Luffy! Chopper! Get back here!”  
Nami was shuffling after them just not running yet.  
“Maybe we should help her.”  
Franky sighed, obviously not wanting to stop hugging Robin after a week of rarely seeing her:  
“Why can’t Sanji and Brook help?”  
They looked around to see both of them flirting with the waitresses again. Robin leaned up at Franky and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.  
“I’ll take care of the womanizers and you help Nami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I had to change a little detail about the pacing. I said in “Alone” (Chapter 8) that the exhibit is in three months. Well, I reduced that to two, so we have now one month until. I had to make a timeline for myself… I guess I also need to scribble down who lives where too (which I did in between starting these notes and finishing the chapter). So I also changed in “Music” (Chapter 10) the floor at which Brook met with the girls from third to second. I also added a fanart at the end of the chapter 10.
> 
> If you’re interested: Cellar - Franky, Ground floor - Entry, First floor - Zoro & Sanji, Second floor - Luffy, Usopp & Chopper, Third floor - Nami & Robin, Fourth floor - Brook & the atelier
> 
> Let me tell you one last thing: I realised that I took at a lot of anti-arguments and looked at them from the fanfiction perspective. That is fascinating for me. 
> 
> One more chapter to go! I'm sorry for every single mistake! Thanks for reading and commenting!


	13. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Family (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever easy.

The evening had been a huge success. Usopp had been commissioned for lots of paintings.  
On a regular basis people would come to their little house and meet with Usopp in the atelier. Soon Franky had to install a little bureau in there. Both Robin, Brook and sometimes Nami helped as a secretary. They all understood the pain of working with clients that don’t have any patience.

One day around a week later, while Brook took care of the phone, Robin went into the city to buy some more office supplies as well as ingredients for the evening meal because Sanji wouldn’t be able to pass by the market before it closed down.  
It was a nice an sunny day and a lot of people were outside making Robin wonder how they could all afford to laze around. Maybe they all got off work early.

Looking around her once more something caught her eye. Or better said, someone. A tall figure in a white shirt, black trousers, black shoes. The jacket was over his arm, probably discarded thanks to the heat, his pilot sunglasses hid the eyes, the black hat cast a shadow over his forehead. He didn’t seem to do something in particular which was especially suspicious. Everything about him screamed “Agent”. This became even more obvious when more people in the same attire appeared.  
Robin continued her way to the market, keeping her eyes all around her, starting to feel the old thrill of being hunted. There had to be at least five.  
She bought the fresh fruit and vegetables, seeing the agents flock around her, keeping an eye on her. She had no idea why they were following her but she decided to not let them destroy her calm day in the city so easily.  
She talked to the vendors like nothing was wrong, purchased more items and continued to walk through the crowd, looking at the list Sanji had given her. Suddenly she came to a halt, almost losing her balance, letting the basket she used fall to the ground. She had run right into one of the men who had followed her.  
“Oh! I am so sorry! Oh no! My purchases!”  
“Ah! No! I’m sorry!”  
He sounded young and Robin could sneak a look behind the glasses and the hat. ‘Just a baby.’  
He helped her to gather everything back into the basket and finally helped Robin up. She showed her brightest smile, that actually made him blush.  
“Thank you so much for the help! Have a nice day! Ah! I’m late!”

With fast steps Robin walked away, rounding a corner. A quick glance back showed her that the young man's colleagues had run towards him.  
Without losing more time Robin chose an escape route through the bookstore to the backstreets, and around some corners. Finally she found herself hid away in a little courtyard. A careful glance at the little paper she stole from the man, showed her that it was a photocopy of her picture. On the back was a note: a meeting point and a time. In the morning they had met near their house and then probably followed her.  
Nasty little spies.  
She needed a plan and also needed to figure out what they wanted. She burned the picture and then left the courtyard, looking around, carefully she could see a black clothed person disappear behind another corner. Slowly she crept to the corner in hope to find out more. She gets out a little mirror, with the intention to use it to spy around the corner. There they are, standing in a circle, arguing with each other. Lucky she. Lucky indeed. They speak too silent for her to really understand everything. But Robin can see one of them moving her lips and what she figures out is that they are supposed to tell their colleagues as soon as Robin is alone, so she could get kidnapped.

Robin bit her lower lip. Spandam that asshole. These are young agents, obviously distressed and she did feel sorry for them but she won’t give up her freedom for them. Not without a fight. Silently she moved into the other direction. Now, how to get home without giving them the clue that she knew? Robin remembered the map of the city. The old part was full of small backstreets so she could easily lose them, but she wouldn’t get home without being seen. There they would be able to get her. Despite the hairy situation a smile creeps on her face. She can’t help but find this thrill quite amusing. Also she just had an idea.

Five minutes later she walked into the Baratie.  
“Roooobin!!! Are you visiting me at work!? Did you miss me?!” With excitement Sanji runs up to her.  
“Ah, Sanji!” How delightful. “Say, would it be possible to hide in the kitchen?”  
“Huh? Eh… Sure… I guess?” he looks at her confused.  
“I’ll explain everything later. First I need to hide.”  
Another ten minutes later Robin sat in Zeffs office, where she just finished a call with Brook, to whom she explained everything. As soon as Franky would be home Brook would tell him to pick Robin up. Sanji as well as Zeff himself had listened in.  
“Thank you for allowing me to hide here," Robin stopped the call.  
“It’s fine. Not gonna let some government dogs abduct one of Eggplants friends.”

With an amused face Robin looked from Zeff to Sanji who was beyond embarrassed.  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT YOU SHITTY OLD GEEZER!!!”  
“WATCH YOUR MOUTH! DON’T YOU HAVE WORK TO DO?!”  
That seem to snap the younger man out of his rage.  
“Ah, yes! The guests are waiting for their food!” Before he went out the blond chef looked once more to Robin:”If the old man is trying something don’t hesitate to call me! I’ll beat him up for you!”  
“OUT! YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Sanji left and on Robins face still lingered a smile.

“Eggplant?”  
The answer is a gruff snort and a shrug: “He hates it.”  
The woman silently laughed behind her hand.  
“But he is a good boy. I’m glad he found friends. He’s talking about nothing else.” There was pride in Zeffs voice.  
“He is a good man. We’re happy to have him. Otherwise I’m sure some of the people in the house would starve.”  
“He always had a good heart… specially for the ladies.”  
“I wonder where he got that from?”  
There is a smile on Robins face, while she let her eyes wander over the different photos on the wall.  
A few of them showed different stages of Sanji's life. This is the workplace of a proud parent. Even if they are rough with each other she can tell they do respect each other.  
“Though, if I remember correctly and if it’s not too personal to ask, you are not related by blood?”  
The blond old man in front of her is watching her with vary eyes.  
“Why do you care?”  
Now this was fascinating. Today was a day full of throwbacks to times when sneaking around and gathering information was still a thing. She wouldn’t back down. This was too much fun because at the moment there was no real danger.  
“I could say because it is my job to learn about the past of humans but truth is, I’m curious because he is my friend.”  
“I heard you’re a dangerous woman. Giving you that information could mean trouble. Playing with fire.”  
Such calculating eyes and a remark with a double meaning. Robin couldn’t help but feel excited as well as happy for Sanji, having grown up with such a caring guardian.  
“You are right, but hiding me here could cause trouble too. And I’m sure you have quite some experience with trouble so you know best how much you can handle. We all have our dark little secrets.”  
With that he smiled.  
“I see. He told me that you and that redhead are very smart and clever women. No wonder he keeps you in such high regards.”  
“How flattering.”  
“I adopted him when he was a child. He ran away from home. It just happened.”  
“Lucky, he.”  
“He would say otherwise.”  
Robin laughed once more, trying not to let her own bad past rear it’s ugly head at the same time she wondered why Sanji had run from home but that would probably overstep things.  
“I heard that no child is happy with their parent, so it’s fine I guess. He is a good man so someone has done something right.”  
“I hope so.”  
A huge smile was on Robins face.

* * *

Sanji looked out of the door and lit a cigarette, acting like he took a break. The sun was already setting and the air that streamed inside the kitchen let Robin shudder. She could see Sanji through the door, partly hidden by the other cooks.  
Finally he got back in and closed the door.  
“There is a black car at the end of the street. I’m pretty sure it’s Franky. Noone else listens to this old man music… except old men I guess.” He gave a look to his colleagues.  
Robin smiled and slightly shook her head.  
“What else?”  
“There are two more people in the street which is unusual because normally there isn’t anyone. Also they wear black suits.”  
“Okay, I’ll tell Franky to drive up and we’ll go into the car. Hopefully they won’t see anything.” Robin looked at her phone.  
“Don’t worry girl. We’ll distract them.” Zeff crossed his arms.  
“Thank you Mr. Redleg.”  
“Call me Zeff.”  
Sanjis mouth stood open while Robin smiled.  
“Hey Patty, Carne! You wanna beat up some government dogs?”  
“Leave it to us.” The two men showed a lot of enthusiasm.  
“What about me?!”  
Zeff ignored Sanji  
“Everyone else prepare hot water! We need some fog outside!”  
“Aye,aye!”  
“Hey! Geezer! I wanna help too!”Sanji stood in front of his guardian.  
“SHUT UP, OR I’LL MAKE YOU!” Zeff shouted at Sanji who did not back down but stood silent.”Eggplant, you take care of your friend! You go home with her and your other friend. If anythings happens on the way they’ll need your help. UNDERSTOOD?”  
“... Aye.”  
“Okay everyone, five minutes!”  
“Aye, aye!!”

With a huff he sat down and stretched his wooden leg.  
“Don’t act like you’re exhausted, old man!” There was worry in Sanjis voice. Robins smile grew, hearing this.  
“Shut up and get your stuff, stupid kid! You have four more minutes!”  
Robin chuckled and then called Franky's number.

A few minutes later Robin and Sanji sat in the car together with Franky who sped off, out of the makeshift fog.  
“That was quite the sight.”  
Robin chuckled: “Indeed.”

* * *

Sitting behind Franky, Robin explaining how Kuzan had approached her at the opening of the exhibit and what she learned by observing her followers. She also explained Sanji, who was right beside her, parts of Spandams role.  
“Oh, Robin! If I had known that you are in such a danger I would have never asked you to go shopping! Did you knew about this, Franky?! It’s you job to keep her safe!” There was anger in Sanjis voice.  
“Partly. The part about Kuzan is new for me too,” his voice sounded calm but a cold shiver ran along Robins back. There was an edge in his voice she hasn’t had heard before. “And don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe. If Spandam appears once more in front of our house I’ll not only break his nose but shutter his skull. And his goons will get a good beating too.”  
“No, you won't do that!” She tried to keep the panic out of her voice.  
“Then I’ll do it!” Sanji was looking angry too.  
“No!” Robin took a deep breath. “Noone will do anything because you don’t know how dangerous that is!”  
Franky snorted and Sanji too wasn’t willing to back down just yet: ”Robin, there is no need to be afraid. We all will protect you.”  
“I’m not afraid for me!”  
“There is no need to be afraid for us. We all had our fair share of trouble with the forces and know how to handle that,” the voice of the young chef was full of honest surprise.  
“I won’t allow that any of you attacks Spandam or one of his men!”  
Her voice was shaky. Robin felt trapped, aware that she was somehow on the losing side of the argument but not willing to accept that yet. “You two just don’t get it!”  
“Oh? We don’t get it?” She knew that Franky was talking more about himself than Sanji or their other friends. “Right. What would any of us know how it is to be searched by the government? Or how it is to wake up and having lost someone dear to us? And if they would have caught you today? You acted careless!” Franky was talking himself into a rage and that was quite the unusual sight. Even Sanji was staying silent, though his face was disapproving. “Last time we were lucky because I caught you at the door!”  
“I had left a note!”  
“Right. A note that explained shit. And that does not change the fact that this time they would have taken you away without a note or a message and it seems like you don’t understand what this means for your friends!”  
“Sorry Robin but I have to agree with your shitty boyfriend here. We can’t just wait around while they snatch you away from right under our nose. We were all worried sick.”  
“See, Robin? Even the guy who disapproves of me agrees with me.”  
Robin saw him moving to glance at her through the front mirror. She averted her eyes.  
“You’re not alone anymore. That also means you have to think about others and to let them protect you.”  
His last words were calm and soothing. She knew all of this but it was still hard to grasp. She wants to protect them too.

They reached the Galley La company and switched from the black car to Frankys old bus. They then took off to their little house. All stayed silent during the drive.

* * *

When they finally arrived at their house Franky parked so they could cross really fast into the house, it was rather late already.  Sanji brought the vegetables inside, telling the couple, that he would prepare something. The two took some more minutes and stayed at the end of the stairs. They could hear loud greeting and calls for food from the top floors and Sanji angrily shouting at them, followed by some high pitched words probably for Nami.

A honest but sad smile appeared on Robin's lips. This is what she wants to protect.  
“Hey.”  
She feels Franky moving closer to her but has to keep her eyes averted. It would be too dangerous to look up just yet. Her resistance would crumble.  
“Are you okay?” He lays his hand on her upper arm and his thumb is slowly rubbing in a soothing way.  
“Yeah… I’m fine. Thank you.” There were two ways to go now. One was fleeing the other to just let him help her. And she wasn’t sure if the could do that just yet.  
This relationship was important to her but everything had become so serious so fast and they had leaped over some important steps, she was sure about that. Then there was this immediate doom hanging over both of them, that had become apparent this day. Not only for her and him but for their friends too. This was exhausting.  
She let her head fall to his chest and felt his arms encircle her.

“Let’s go to the others.” Maybe the middle way was the best way to go at the moment.  
“Just…,” his chest extended while he inhaled. “Please promise to never act this careless again!” A whole mix of emotion was transported with this sentence.  
“I… I wasn’t careless.”  
“Yes you were! You were careless and what you did was also stupid! You should have told me sooner about Kuzan!”  
“Are you calling me stupid?” She pushed herself away from him.  
“No, I don’t and you know that. You are way too smart to try to twist my words like that.”  
“What do you want?!”  
“I want you to understand that you are not alone anymore! And that I won’t allow Spandam to take away someone who is important to me! Not again!”  
“I hope you are aware that you have no ownership over me!” It was a comment fabricated to hurt him. Sharp delivered and a blow directed at his heart. And she immediately regretted it. His face distorted from anger to surprise to hurt and back to anger before answering.  
“Neither do you over me and I’ll do what I think is the right thing to protect you and everyone else, no matter the consequences.”  
Maybe she regretted her words but she was also angry and did not want to let him risk too much:“That is stupid! You should let me handle it!”  
“I don’t care that it‘s stupid and I won’t stand by!”  
“Why are you so stubborn!?”  
“THAT IS HOW I AM!”  
They glared at each other both not backing down until Franky rubbed his hand over his eyes.

“I get it now…,” he chuckled which made Robin worry and she grabbed his arms. With tired eyes but a warm smile he looked at her.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s hard to put in words,” Robin looked up at him seeing him consider what words to use. “This situation is a lot like the one back with Tom. They took him and I can’t let them take you too. I’d rather die protecting you than just giving up. I won’t give up on you.” He laughed like he had a funny thought even though nothing about this whole situation was funny. “If they take you, I’ll die and I’d rather take my chances in fighting them and protecting you.”  
“... Franky…”  
“It’s okay Robin. I know you want to protect everyone in his house but they want to protect you too. Let them.”  
Once more she averted her eyes.  
“I’ll try.” Again she felt him pull her into a hug and cradle her. She enjoyed the feeling of the warmth of his body and returned the hug.  
After a few moments Robin chuckled.  
“I’m proud of you. You did not cry.”  
“I never cry,” there was a hitch in his voice.  
Another chuckle escapes her throat before she swallows.  
“Do you regret this relationship?”  
“WHAT? NO!” with a surprised look he pushes her to arm length and carefully observes her face. “Why? Do you?”  
“I… no. I don’t think so. I just… This whole situation is so... “

They stay still for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes, with slight worry.  
“Maybe it wasn’t very smart that we got together but I will never regret it. You’re way too super! You’re worth every trouble! I don’t mind.”  
A warmth started to spread through Robins body and started to bubble out as laughter. For a third time he pulls her to him. He laughs along with her and she feels happy. After she finally calmed down she sneaks a peak up at him and steals a fast kiss from him.  
“Let’s go to the others. I guess I still have some explaining to do.”  
“Yeah.” The moment she tried to move away he pulled her back a last time, kissing her once more.

* * *

Even though it had been rather late when they had arrived back home everyone had been still awake, waiting for Sanji who was actually home earlier than thought.  
When Robin and Franky had joined their friends in the kitchen, the cook had already started to explain what had happened and while he continued to prepare the dinner, Robin explained the rest.  
She had told her friends everything necessary and explained the danger and that she did what she did to protect them. She had promised to work for the government in exchange for some private investor to be able to buy the house, otherwise it would have been demolished. She told them that Spandam also had pressured her with the threat to let the police and the secret investigate everyone in this house and she did not want to risk that. They all were living peaceful lives now.

“You’re stupid Robin! Shishishi!” Luffy had just laughed at the whole concept of them being in some kind of danger.  
“He’s right, Robin. Not about the stupid part, though.” An angry glance was directed at Luffy before Nami continued. “We all have our pasts but we are safely established within the public life.” A finger is pointed towards every single friend. “Luffy is part of the city's fire department and his grandpa is a high ranked officer in the police force. Zoro is a police officer himself and our current kendo champion. Usopp is an artist who recently gained a huge following. Chopper is a medical prodigy and his mom is the most famous doctor in our country, maybe worldwide. I’m now well established within the financial world and my sister owns one of the biggest farms for oranges. Brook may have been off the screen for some time but he still has fans who try to track him down and we are helping him to put some new music online. Sanji is famous in our city. The Baratie is a well known location with lots of important guests. You are within the historic community a rockstar, Robin. Not only we had been worried when you had disappeared. As for Franky, for some reason he has a lot of friends and his name still rings a bell in some engineer's brain. None of us can just disappear without someone asking questions.”  
A sly smile appeared on Nami's face “You are all worth good money.”  
“You’re a witch!” With a snarl Zoro answered.  
“Oh yeah? Maybe you’ll be nicer when I raise your interest?”  
“DON’T!”  
“Thank you everyone but nowadays nothing is sure anymore. More important people have disappeared,” Robin shook her head, ignoring Zoro and Nami who quarreled like siblings.  
“Yeah, my dad is talking about that kind of stuff all the time too but I don’t care. If they catch you we’ll come and get you back.” Luffy let his hand fall on the table, causing everyone to look up and then to murmur in agreement.

They let the topic fall and all had a late dinner then. After that everyone went to bed.  
Robin had retired to her study. After losing half a day she had to do some work. She had promised Franky to later come down, no matter what time.

A few hours later Robin looked at the clock. 3:00 in the morning. She realised it would have been smarter if he had just slept up here. Her bed was broader too. Maybe she should suggest it to him in the morning it would be way more convenient if they both lived in her flat. She had way more room and … she stilled. Had she just thought about Franky and her moving together?  
She really wondered how much faster they could go. With that pace it was only a matter of months until they were going to get married.

Tired she massaged her temples. Thinking about this was too hard right now so she decided to descend into the cellar to get a few hours of sleep.

When she stepped out to the corridor and closed the door to her flat behind her she froze. Something was off. Everything was dark and silent but she felt like she just walked into the middle of a hunt. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and goosebumps ran along her arms, her breathing became more flat.  
She considered to go back inside but she would need her key for that. There was a shift and she pushed herself as hard as she could away from the door, causing her to slam against Namis door and then ducked on the floor. A dark figure had jumped from a corner at the very point where she had stood not even a second earlier and simultaneously another shadow rushed from the direction of the stairs towards the first shadow. A high whistling sound could be heard and a low thump as two bodies hit the floor.  
Robin had fumbled out her phone and within the small light she saw a tall, dark-clothed man, restrained by Zoro, his sword held against the guys throat.  
“Let! go!”  
“Forget it, asshole. You’re lucky I didn’t cut you open, spreading your innards all over the floor.”  
That moment Nami opened the door, light spilling into the corridor: “WHAT THE FUck is going… on?”  
“Call the police, Nami.”  
“Yes!”

Still sitting on the floor Robin listened to Zoro reciting the intruders rights while handcuffing him and finally pulling him down to the entry.  
She and Nami slowly followed and it didn’t take long and everyone else was awake too.  
It took another few minutes before three police officer appeared. Well known colleagues of Zoro. The younger one called Coby asked everyone what had happened while the woman, Tashigi got a full report from Zoro.  
He had been asleep and woke up when he heard a strange noise that he investigated. The person wanted to break into Robins flat when she came out and the intruder decided to attack. Zoro than captured him.  
As far as possible Robin confirmed this.

Franky inspected the door that had been broken so the intruder could get in. Both him and Nami shook their head at the crassness of this. Really they could at least send someone who knew his job.  
The other young policeman, Helmeppo made photos of the broken door, before Franky fixed it for the night.  
Sanji served everyone coffee.

After another hour the police left again and everyone was sitting in the kitchen. Chopper was already nodding off again while Luffy ate a steak.  
“What a day,” Usopp sighed.  
“And what a night. I feel so alive! Like I’m a character in a crime-story! Yohoho!”  
Sanji yawned.  
“Really. Let’s all go to bed again. The one day I can sleep long and some asshole tries to break into Robins flat. Lucky that the green haired idiot had gone lost on his way to bed and slept somewhere else.”  
“SHUT YOUR TRAP SWIRLY BROW!”  
“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!”

“Hey, Robin. Let’s go to bed.” a light tug on her hand made her look up at Franky. She was still in a daze but managed a smile.  
“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. it does not help that I mostly write while being on break. That means I write... around 15 minutes per day. Additionally the october will be very stressful, thanks to other projects, work and RL. 
> 
> ~~So, I decided to make this last chapter into two parts because it is going to be very long.~~  
>  27.11.2017: It will be three chapters!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter that explains even more background of the whole scenario as well as the Strawhats jobs, that are partly inspired by the prompts given by Oda himself.  
> Also action scenes? I guess? Well, leave a review if you liked it. Thanks a lot in advance!


	14. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Family (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet and their strikes come really fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I need to split the chapter into two? Yeah, apparently I lied. It will be split into three.  
> Also there will be an epilogue that I've already written. A big thank you for your patience, to everyone who is waiting for this to be finally over.  
> Please enjoy this chapter. Please also excuse every mistake but also feel free to point them out.

Robin slept well into the morning. Her dreams were haunted by figures from the past and Spandam who snatched her friends all away before Robin could reach them until she was alone.  
Waking up and rapidly blinking to get a grip on herself she tried to shove these thoughts back into the depth of her subconsciousness.  
This was not the time to deal with that.

Looking around she spied Franky sitting on his desk, drawing something. Silently she stood up to lean down on him and look over his shoulder.  
„Morning, Robin.“  
„Good morning… is that an alarm system?“  
„Yes it is!“ There was pride in his voice.  
„Is the bucket filled with water necessary? I thought you had been an engineer?“ she asked with humor.  
„This is engineering!“  
She chuckled and looked at the drawing again.  
„You are right but it also looks like right out of a cartoon.“  
„Hmph…“  
„Don‘t be angry,“ she kissed him on his head. „It‘s really clever too. I don‘t think an assassin is calculating to get drenched in water.“

She watched him a couple more minutes, sketching away, leaning on his broad back, while reliving the day before. One thing especially still bothered her. Their relationship even if seemingly true and loving on both sides still raised questions about the future.  
“Franky? What are you going to do when you’re finished with renovations? I need to know.”  
Carefully Robin tried to keep her voice steady even though she felt really anxious about him moving on. She was quite sure that he wouldn’t just sell the house, leave and never look back. They already swore to stay at each others side a couple of times. Also that wouldn’t be like him but even right now, living in the same house, working in the same house, they didn’t have much time with each other and the idea of him living somewhere else made her feel sick. Also their new landlord might be not as nice a him… most certainly so.  
“... I’m not sure. My contract will end when the renovations are done.”  
Robins brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Wait, your contract? You’re not the owner?”  
“No.”, Franky turned around and looked back to Robin, “… you look like you saw a ghost.”  
“Who is the owner?!”  
“I’m not 100% sure but my guess is that girl Kaya.”  
“Kaya?” she could not believe her ears.  
“She bought it for Usopp, I guess. I didn't really bother to look further into it.”  
“But this means you won’t sell it and leave?”  
“What? No! Even if I have to find another job I’ll stay here.”, he looked at her quite confused, finally Franky stood up and looked down to Robin. “I thought I had established that? I don‘t plan on leaving.”  
Robin laughed, still not sure what was going on. “Sorry, there is a lot on my mind right now and I might have missed that but you have no idea how glad I am.”  
“Hey, the kids break all kind of stuff all the time, someone has to repair it. And then is there this super cool and hot woman I could never leave behind.”  
“Oh, Franky…”  
“I hope you’ll like her too, when you meet her.”  
That moment Robin lost her smile and regarded the man in front of her with a cold glare. She stepped away a bit.  
“Robin? That was a joke…”  
Robin turned around.  
“Aw, Robin you know you’re the only one for me. I love you!” Now it was him who hugged her from behind. Like a reflex she leaned into it.  
„It‘s not funny.“  
„I know, I‘m sorry.“  
„Also it would be awkward to meet her after you moved in with me.“  
He stood silent for a few moments.  
„You are right. But most importantly, do you have space for my work table?“

While Robin got dressed Franky started to make floor plans for their shared flat. He also talked about how he would continue to renovate her flat so she would be able to collect even more books. He sure knew how to turn her on but that had to wait.  
Still excited about the prospect to move together they walked upstairs. When Robin got reception she decided to call Kuzan to tell him what had happened. There seemed to be a need for him to interfere to some extent. Franky meanwhile walked out into the garden where all of their friends had gathered.

Instead of letting Robin tell everything on phone Kuzan told her that he would immediately visit them. Even though she didn't like the idea of him being in her house it was the sensible thing to do. Chances were that she was wiretapped.  
Taking another moment to evaluate her situation she walked outside to be greeted by her friends who were preparing another barbecue.

„This is for my family, since they helped us to find you!“ Luffy explained while helping to decorate the garden.  
„How nice.“  
„But since a party for only a few makes no sense we invited everyone again.“ Nami passed by, carrying some potatoes she was going to cut for a salad.  
Franky was already helping putting up decorations and the music system.  
„Robin!!! Let me bring you a breakfast~,“ Sanji passed her, skipping inside the house. Meanwhile she started to help Nami cut more vegetables.  
„An old acquaintance of mine will be here soon but I don‘t know if he‘ll stay for the party.“  
„If he is a friend of yours he‘s welcome to join,“ Nami smiled while snacking some pepper stripes.  
„Friend is not the right word.“

That moment the doorbell rang and Robin stood up to check the door.  
Expecting Kuzan she opened without looking through the peephole and the greeting she had on her lips died, replaced by a gasp of horror.  
It wasn’t Kuzan. It was Spandam with his stupid grin and cold eyes.  
„Nico Robin, I hereby take you into custody because you‘re a danger towards national interest.“  
Before she could react two of the accompanying goons grabbed her and dragged her away.  
„NO!“  
With all her might she dug her feet on the ground not really making any process, glaring daggers at Spandam who strolled casually back to the car.  
„I… I NEED MY NOTES! B.. BOOKS AND CLOTHES!!“  
The men stopped dragging her to look at their boss for guidance.  
„Don‘t worry. All your belongings will be confiscated.“  
Robin tried to break free once more, while being dragged away.  
„Hey! Let her go!“  
A lot of things happened simultaneously. First of all the goons who dragged Robin were hit by something that smelled awfully like rotten eggs, causing them to release her. Just a second later both were tackled down by Sanji and Zoro while Luffy stepped in front of Robin, getting in fighting stance, staring daggers at three more agents as well as Spandam.

Robin felt herself being turned around to see a worried Franky looking her up and down and then pulling her into a hug.  
„You okay?“  
„Hmhm, I‘m fine.“  
She looked back at Spandam while taking hold of Frankys arm. Spandams face showed fear and he obviously struggled to find his footing again.  
Her other friends also stepped out to stand beside her and Franky.

„Release Nico Robin immediately or you have to face the consequences!“  
„WE WON‘T LET ROBIN BE TAKEN AWAY AGAIN!!“ in a threatening gesture Luffy cracked his fingers, while both Sanji and Zoro threw the other guys towards their boss.  
„What kind of consequences are you even talking about. As much we‘re concerned someone is trying to abduct our friend and we‘re doing our best to stop them,“ Nami sounded surprisingly smug while hiding behind Usopp.  
„Nico Robin is a threat to national security and so she has to be taken into custody!“  
„I don‘t see any government emblem. Only a group of suspicious looking people attacking a group of civilians,“ Nami replied again.  
Spandams eyes traveled along the group finally finding Zoro: “Aren‘t you a policeman?! You are working for the government too!“  
Zoro sneered.  
„Don‘t put me in the same pool as yourself. I work for the people and also today is my free day.“  
„There is illegal stuff going on in that house!“  
Zoro turned to his friends:“Anyone is doing something illegal?“  
„No!“ everyone answered.  
„Good enough.“  
„I‘LL REPORT YOU!“  
The only answer Spandam got was a shrug, infuriating the man further.  
Listening to all this Robin felt like she was watching a play, like she wasn‘t really part of this whole ordeal at the same time she was way too aware that she was causing her friends a lot of trouble. Her grip on Franky's arm became stronger and she saw him glance down at her. 

„IF WE HAVE TO, WE‘LL TAKE HER WITH VIOLENCE!!“  
Hearing that Robin started to shake. She didn’t wanted her friends to be endangered like that. Suddenly Franky exploded. „JUST LEAVE ALREADY, ASSHOLE!“  
Spandam's focus changed to Franky.  
“Oh, you! You caused trouble last time too! I checked up on you. A person by the single Name of Franky did not exist until you took a job at Galley La!”  
Robins blood started to run cold about where this was going.  
“Oh really? I would have guessed Franky is a very common Name.”  
“Not without a Surname.” Spandam growled.  
“Obviously those other dudes have no class.”  
Robin would have laughed if the situation wouldn't has been so serious.  
“There is also no medical notes of a human with any body modifications like yours.”  
„Because I never went to a hospital.“  
„NO ONE COULD SURVIVE MODIFICATIONS LIKE THAT WITHOUT DYING.“  
„Then stop bothering the dead, Spandam!“  
“This is also a thing! How come you know my name?!” Spandam looked at one of his goons. “My name is supposed to be Top Secret!”  
“Maybe we have a breach in intelligence, Sir?”  
“Yeah, Spandam! Maybe you have a breach in your intelligence!”  
Robin snorted and Franky looked way too satisfied with himself.  
„UNHAND THAT WOMAN!!“  
„Make us!“ again it had been Luffy who bellowed the dare. 

„Stop.“  
Everyone looked to the new arrival.  
„Kuzan! You have to help! Nico Robin refuses to cooperate with the government.“  
Robin could feel her heart beating way too loud in the silence. Her eyes met his for a short moment while the tall man takes in the whole situation.  
Finally he turns to Zoro: “You‘re a policeman. What is going on?“  
„This man and the ones with him appeared at the front of our door and tried to drag one of the residents off with them. He didn't show any ID or badge so we figured he is some dangerous bad guy who abducts women. He needs to be stopped.“  
„Sounds reasonable.“  
„WHAT?!“  
Robin had to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
„You didn‘t even show your ID?! What the hell, man?! Is that how you do your work?! No wonder people get more and more suspicious every day!“  
Kuzan walked over to Spandam.  
„You better make this official! Get yourself the needed paperwork to bring her into custody.“  
They exchanged a few more words but all of Spandams arguments were futile and finally he left. Robin felt herself relax but still clinged to Franky who tried to sooth her.  
So this is what was going to happen. Spandam would come for her with all the paperwork ready to take her away forever. 

Kuzan looked back at the group that had gathered in front of the house but his eyes focused on Robin.  
„We need to talk.“  
„Yes.“


	15. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Family (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a solution to end all this

A few moments later Kuzan was sitting in Robins living room, drinking a coffee, explaining the situation to her.

„So, I won‘t be able to help you much more. He‘ll find a way to get to you.“  
„I see,“ for a moment Robin paused to look out of the window to see parts of the garden.  
„Thank you anyway, Kuzan.“  
He didn't answer immediately but took a sip of his coffee.  
„You‘re welcome.“  
There was a heavy silence between them. Robin couldn't help but wonder if he was searching for absolution. Is that his reason for helping her? She wasn't sure if she herself could forgive him but she was thankful for all he had done for her.  
„If you want you can stay for the barbecue.“  
„Ah. Sure. Thanks.“

Together they went down and Robin casually talked about the history of their little house and how old it is so it is no wonder he constantly hits his head. In the garden a couple of early guests were standing around and Kuzan spied Luffy's Grandpa and hurried over. They seem to know each other which is no surprise. Considering how big the machine of the government is there are only a few with real power.

Robin looked around to see other people and starts to small talk but her mind is occupied with other things, trying to find a way to solve her situation but feeling more and more like falling into a pit. She does not show her inner turmoil, the people who came here for a good time should not be bothered with her problems.

Some time later more and more people have arrived and Robin can see her friends celebrate and dance and eat and drink and have fun. She herself withdrew to a calm corner to think. She just can’t take her mind off. Kuzan's news were helpful to some amount but they didn’t show a real solution, there was no way to escape. At least none without giving up this life. It’s always the same, isn’t it?  
She is not ready to give up this life forever. She does not want to leave forever but if she stays she will have to leave but not while being free… as much as someone can be free while being on the run.  
Robin takes a huge gulp from her glass. How easy it would be to just drink and to forget everything. She once more watches her friends and a smile spreads on her face. She will talk to them. Maybe one of them will have an idea.  
But first things first, Robin decides to get herself another drink, but before she can move a dark figure appears beside her.

In the past the person in front of her would have been „her type“ as Nami likes to call it. Tall, dark and handsome but now he couldn't compare to the tall, shining attractiveness that was Franky. And she is wary, she learned to be careful if someone is approaching her like that. Also, not much is known about Luffys dad. She tried to find information but there is almost none. And that makes her very suspicious towards him.  
„How may I be of service?“  
„Is it true that you are able to read porneglyph?“ his question was just a whisper and suddenly everything around them seems even louder but there is a silence between just the two of them.  
„It is against the law to read or write porneglyph.“  
„Is that a yes?“  
„That is up for debate.“  
The look he gives her is cold and calculating and Robin is answering with the very same.  
“There might be a group that would need a service exactly like that.”  
“What kind of group?”  
“I can’t tell you that without some security measurements.”  
Robin closes her eyes and she thinks.  
“I don’t want to work for the government anymore.”  
“Then I might be able to help.”

\---

The next day Robin asks all of her friends to come together and they meet up in Sanji's kitchen.

She tells them everything. She tells them about Spandam going after her until he has her or she is dead. She tells them, that the government is reorganizing, changing and that Kuzan won‘t stay with it much longer and so won‘t be able to protect her anymore.  
She tells them about Luffy's dad and his plan.

After she finished everyone is silent and the air is tense. No one seems to like the idea. She understands. She doesn't like it either.

„Maybe, we can all just run?“ Nami isn't sitting anymore. She had stood up and paced and is now leaning on the counter.

Robin shakes her head no: „You all have jobs or education to finish. This is your home and you should not have to leave it because of me. You all have patrons who give you safety, you should stay put for the while being.“  
„What does your dad even do, Luffy?“ Sanji was obviously fidgety, not being able to smoke, having heard the situation.  
The black haired boy leans back before answering. His face is one of concentration. „I don‘t know. He‘s neither police nor fire department. Sabo said it‘s a mystery job and I accepted that.“  
While everyone else groaned, Robin just smiled.  
„Either way, he‘ll be able to help with the plan. And if everything works, I’ll be free in two years…“ with a sigh she adds ‚finally‘ in thought.  
„Two years? That is forever.“  
„Don‘t be a child, Franky. Two years is nothing compared to the rest of our lives.“  
„Yeah, you‘re right,“ the blue haired man mumbles under his breath.  
He is also not happy but if anyone he understands best.  
Robin watches all her friends, takes in all their features. Two years.  
„So, you‘re going to help?“  
„Of course we will!“ a large grin spreads on Luffy's face. „We gonna help to free you. You‘re part of the Strawhats after all!“  
Everyone chuckles at that and the tension is gone.  
„All right, let‘s get started!“ Nami pumps her fist.„There is a lot to do tonight.“

——

 _“Last week an old house in East-Blue-Street got up in smoke. Firemen were immediately at the place and got the flames after an hour-long battle under control._  
One person became victim to the flames. Nico Robin, known for her work as a translator of old scripts was also the sole survivor of the city of Ohara. For a long time she was suspected to be the arsonist, with the early age of eight. Her guiltiness was never proven but it seems the flames finally got her. The property damage goes into six digits.  
The owner wasn’t available for an interview but the house is going to be rebuild...“

“What a stupid shit rag,” angry Nami crumpled the newspaper together and threw it across the room, Zoro dodged it with a movement of his head, while still seemingly asleep. Without much effort Sanji catched it and threw it in the trash, with a satisfied hum. This is where it belonged.

They had to fight off journalists the last 48 hours since the fire. They all were tired, sad and angry. The upper three stories had been destroyed, so Nami was bunking with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, while Brook stays with Zoro and Sanji. Franky had stayed in the cellar.  
Everyone was in the kitchen again, they were checking with each other and waited for news and food.  
When the doorbell rang, Franky was the first to run out of the kitchen, closely followed by Nami, Luffy and Chopper.  
But instead of a messenger there was Spandam standing in front of the door with two of this goons right behind him.

“What do you want?!” the anger in Franky's voice was immediate and Spandam flinched a bit. Nami shoved the larger man back and stood at the front. Franky felt himself shoved back further by Luffy and Chopper.  
“So, how can we help? Robin is dead as you might know.”  
Spandam glares at the young woman.  
“I don’t believe it! I don’t believe that the woman is dead!”  
“What?!” Nami now becomes furious. Her fists clench but she knows better than to just give in her anger.  
“LET ME THROUGH! I’M GOING TO PUNCH HIM!  
“NO I’M GOING TO PUNCH HIM!”  
“No one is going to punch him!” with an angry glare Nami makes both Luffy and Franky calm down a bit and with another glare she turns back to the man in front of her. “You better explain yourself or leave immediately. We are mourning.”  
“I don’t believe that she is dead the same way I don’t believe that Fram Cutty is dead!” he points towards Franky who glares daggers at him, “HE IS FRAM CUTTY! AND IF HE LIVES SO DOES ROBIN NICO!”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
Both Sanji, Zoro and Usopp had also stepped in front of Franky. Brook had laid a calming hand on Franky's shoulder.  
“I demand that you unhand bot, Fram Cutty and Robin Nico this instant!”  
“ROBIN IS DEAD!!! THERE ARE A DOZEN PEOPLE WHO SAW HER DEAD BODY! I SIGNED HER DEATH CERTIFICATE!” Chopper was shouting in the mans face, tears in the corners of his eyes. Nami carefully shoved him in the back too, where Usopp hugged him.  
“You heard it. Robin is dead and we never heard of this other person you talk about.” Nami's cold eyes graze over the goons who both start to sweat and flinch back.  
“You better go now or else we will remove you,” Luffy voice is full of spite and anger and unusual sight and sound.  
“Next time you come here you better have proof of your weird accusations or we’ll have you put in jail. Government agent or not.” Zoros voice is professional but with a dangerous edge.  
“There is no proof…” the answer is squeezed out from closed teeth.  
“Then you better leave before we throw you out. This is a private property and you are not allowed to be here,” without a second thought Sanji steps out and a bit to the side to finally light a cigarette up.

He knows he has lost but he does not want to admit it. He never lost before and he won’t lose against these kids.  
“This is not the last you’ll hear from me!” and with that the leaves.  
After a couple more moments everyone goes inside again. With a fast step Nami hurries to Franky, before he vanishes down to his room. “Franky, I think you are owning us an explanation,” she does not flinch under his glare. She knows there is no reason to be afraid of him. “You don’t have to do it now but please tell us everything.”  
After a few more moments he nods and then goes down to his room.  
She sighs. These will be a tough two years.  
“Everyone!”, the rest gathers around her. “We have to be careful. Spandam will watch this house with Argus eyes. No slip ups. Communication will be hard but we can do it. He will give up eventually.”  
The group of friends nodded in agreement. It would be tough but worth it in the end.

The news they were waiting for reached them a couple of days later in the middle of the night through a messenger bird. Together they sigh in relieve. Two years. They could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER!  
> This is the end! Now the epilogue and we're done! Thank you for your patience!  
> Please excuse any mistakes and slip ups in the tense.


	16. Frobin Fortnight 2017: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a happy end

Around two years later on a sunny, late summer afternoon a woman walks up to the house. The hair is hidden under a hat that casts a shadow over her face. She looks up.  
The house has changed. The colour is now a light yellow but the house has still its timber frame. The upper floors are new but within the style. Franky did a great job to repair everything. She walks in, the key still fits, the smell… the same. Sanji's cooking, Nami's perfume, Choppers herbs, wood, metal, paint.  
Home.  
Fast she runs up the stairs, towards her old flat. The door is open and she steps in. Everything has changed but she loves it. It is like Franky had drawn it, two years ago.  
„I‘m home!“  
No answer. Where is he? Where is everyone?  
The bag is discarded and she walks out again. Knocking on Nami's door gives no clue and so she continues her way down without finding an answer That is until she steps out into the garden. No one is there except for Franky who tends to her flowers.  
„Hello!“  
The man turns and his face lights up seeing her. It is impressive that they don’t run to each other like in a cheesy romance movie. Even though it would probably be fun to be swung around.  
They meet in the middle of the garden, sunshine, warm air, sweet flower scents. It is still a little bit like in a movie and Robin smiles out of sheer happiness but also about how surreal all of this is.  
They both stare into each other's eyes.  
It had been so long, even though the last communication had been yesterday with a small note stating that everything was clear now and she would come back.

„I guess you‘re the new resident?“his eyes twinkle.  
„You‘re right. And you are..?“  
a big smile appears on his face. "Franky."

* * *

Lazy they sit on the swing, embraced in a tight hug, just enjoying to be near each other, eyes closed  
„Hey, Robin…,“ Franky murmurs into her hair.  
„Hmm?“  
„Marry me.“  
A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth and she snuggles a bit closer. Her heartbeat steps up as does his.  
„You know, it‘s funny. Two years ago I felt like we were moving so fast that in the end we were going to be married by the end of the year.“  
„But everything turned out different.“  
„Indeed. We’re both dead, you know.“  
„I know. Perfect couple. So, what is your answer?“  
She moves so that she is able look him in the eyes.  
„Yes. Let‘s marry.“  
A big smile appears on his face and he does not cry just yet but his voice id breaking as he says „Super!“  
Robin laughs: “You crybaby!“  
„I‘m not crying!“  
Still laughing she kisses him, not minding the tears that stream down his face.  
„Don‘t I get a ring?“  
„I‘m still working on it.“

That moment their friends pour into the garden and both sit up a bit straighter.  
„Hey! Robin is back!“  
„ROBIN!!!“ Chopper runs up to the woman and basically jumps on her lap to hug her.  
„Guys! She said yes!!!“ Franky is ecstatic, pumping both fists in the air.  
„FRANKY! YOU IDIOT!! I SAID WAIT UNTIL YOU FINISHED THE RING!“ Nami facepalms while Usopp laughs and sympathetically pats her shoulder.  
„Let‘s celebrate! Sanji! Food!!! Brook! Music!!! Party!!!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! It's finally done. This story is finished. TOOK ME ONLY FIVE MONTHS! I still have ideas and might do a series out of this with outtakes as well as exerts of scenes from other point of views. We'll see about that.  
> Also I'll revisit this fanfiction and correct a few things but I hope that so far everything is clear and the story itself makes sense.  
> But for now it is done and if you enjoyed it I'll happy for every kudos and comment! And feel free to ask questions.  
> Also, here is another illustration: https://78.media.tumblr.com/69e6043589d10df897b8e28cc42765e0/tumblr_p0ep82ftM81vvu7t7o3_1280.jpg
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this. I'm already working on another fanfiction but it will take some time before I'll upload something of that. 
> 
> The next Frobin event will be in February, a whole month of Frobin goodness( https://frobinfandays.tumblr.com/post/167428907006/ ), while right now there is also a Frobin event happening: https://frobinfandays.tumblr.com/FrobinWinter2017  
> I also want to give heads up for a One Piece valentines fic exchange event, here on Ao3, you can still sign up until the 24th:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OnePieceValentinesDayFicExchange2018/signups/new
> 
> I'll now take a deep breath and be happy that I'm finally done with this. Thank you and have a good time!


End file.
